Bluejay
by Silverhunt
Summary: It was like every other patrol, until Robin bumps into a common thief who isn't that much different than he is. He decides to help her start her life over. Will she sprout wings, just like he did? RobinxOC(Bluejay)
1. Along Came A Robin

Robin was out on patrol, swinging around Gotham. So far, it was quiet. Robin was thinking about calling it a night, when he saw a figure pickpocket a man. The figure took off, Robin running after him. The thief looked behind his back, and must have seen him, because he began running faster.

The two of them ran across the streets, until they came to a dead-end and the thief was trapped. Robin stopped behind him.

"Give it up. Its just a few bucks anyway," Robin said, wondering why the thief was so determined to keep the little money he had stolen. As the thief turned around to face him, Robin realized that the culprit was a _girl_. She was about his age, by the looks of it.

"'Just a few bucks'? Do you have any idea how much 'just a few bucks' could get me?" she demanded. Robin observed that the girl seemed to have a fire in her eyes. He walked forward with his hands up in a somewhat peaceful gesture.

"Look, if you give the man back his money, I'll let this slip and pretend it never happened." The girl shook her head. "I need the money…"

Robin sighed and put his hands down. He didn't want to turn her in, she was so young. Robin narrowed his eyes at her. Also, it looked like she'd been on the streets for a while. Robin suddenly had pity for her. Then something occurred to him.

"Where are your parents?"

The girl glared at him. "Gotham Cemetery, though I bet yours are back at home." Robin shook his head.

The girl gave him a confused look. "Then where are they?"

Robin looked at her. "Same place as yours."

The girl's eyes widened and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Then she looked up. "My parents died in a fire when I was 6."

Robin gave her a pitiful look. "Mine died in front of me when I was 10."

"How did they die?" Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

"Its ok, I understand. Gotta protect your secret identity." Robin nodded. "Now, you really need to return that money."

The girl looked at the wallet she held in her hand, then at Robin and sighed. "Here."

Robin took the wallet gratefully and pocketed it. Then he got an idea. "Hey, I think I know a place you can go."

The girl perked up. "You do?"

Robin nodded. "Yea, but you gotta trust me."

The girl hesitated, then nodded. "Ok," she said.

Robin grinned. "Oh, by the way, whats your name?"

"My name is Jasmine. Jasmine Williams," the girl replied with a smile. Robin's grin became a smile as well. Huh, smiles really were contagious.

 **Hey guys! Short chapter, I know. I originally wrote a really, really long chapter but decided to break it down. A lot. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Silver**


	2. Night Out

After Robin and Jasmine returned the stolen wallet, Robin led her to a park. Robin walked past the playground with a smile. "My dad brought me here all the time when my parents died and he took me in."

He turned and looked at Jasmine. "I think I know someone who can take you in, just like my father took me."

Jasmine looked confused. "Who?"

Robin smirked. "If we're lucky, I can convince Batman."

Jasmine looked at him like he was crazy. "If we're not so lucky, I'll bring you by that big Wayne manor and watch from the trees, so if he takes you in."

Jasmine looked at him in disbelief. "What? Do you not have faith in me?" Robin placed a hand on his chest and pretended to look offended. "I'm hurt, Jaz. Really."

Jasmine shook her head. "No! Its just that, what are the odds either of them would take me in?"

Robin smiled gently. "Sometimes you just gotta have a little faith." Robin looked into the trees. "Now come on! I wanna show you something."

Robin grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled her along with him. Soon, Robin stopped dragging Jasmine as they came to a stop on a cliff. Robin pointed off the cliff. "Look."

Jasmine looked where he was pointing, and saw a beautiful, no, _gorgeous_ view of the lake. The full moon was a little bit above the lake, and its reflection shone almost as bright as the original. The stars twinkled in the black night sky, and the lake seemed to _sparkle_.

Jasmine let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding."Beautiful, isn't it?" Jasmine looked down to see Robin sitting down. "Yea."

Robin smiled. "Why don't you come sit down?"

Jasmine nodded. "Ok."

Jasmine sat down in the grass next to him. She sighed. The view was so _amazing_. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her towards the Boy Wonder. Jasmine looked up at him in confusion. Robin shrugged. "Just didn't want you getting cold."

Jasmine smiled and snuggled into Robin's chest as she felt part of his cape wrap around her. She looked up at Robin, her eyes seeming to sparkle like the lake.

"Thank you," she whispered. Robin smiled. "You're welcome."

Jasmine buried her face into Robin's chest again. "But, you do owe me two."

Jasmine looked up in confusion. "Two?"

Robin nodded. "Yea. One for not turning you in, and one for bringing you here and giving you a great time with the Boy Wonder." He motioned to himself drastically.

Jasmine scoffed. "More like Boy _Ego_." She picked up a handful leaves and poured them on his head. Robin gasped in shock, then smirked. "Oh, it is _on_."

Robin grabbed handfuls of leaves and began throwing them at Jasmine, who squealed and did the same. They didn't know how long they did this, but eventually they fell down in exhaustion, Jasmine lying on Robin's chest on their backs as they looked up at the stars.

They panted as they tried to catch their breath with stupid smiles on their faces. "That was fun," Robin said.

Jasmine turned to him. "Yea, it was. We should run into each other more often."

Robin nodded in agreement. They stayed like that for a while, until Robin looked at wrist and sat up quickly, cursing. Jasmine was confused. "Whats wrong?"

Robin looked at her with wide eyes. "Its 10:30! I was supposed to be back at 9 to report to Bats!"

Jasmine widened her eyes also. Robin stood up, pacing. "Oh man, Bats is so gonna kill me for this. Unless…"

Robin looked at Jasmine. "Unless what?"

"Remember when I said that maybe I could get Bats to take you in? We're gonna try that right now." Jasmine's eyes widened in alarm. "No!"

Robin looked at her gently. "Jaz, its gonna be ok. And I really don't like seeing you like this."

Jasmine hesitated. What if Batman didn't like her? What if she wasn't good enough? What if the plan didn't work? But what if it did? She decided to take the chance. "Ok. Lets do it."

Robin flashed her an encouraging smile, then pressed his finger to his earpiece. "Batman, you there?"

 _"Yes, I'm here. I assume there is a good reason that you're still not back from patrol."_

Robin swallowed. Here goes. "Yea, there is." He glanced at Jasmine. "But you're gonna have to come to that old park."

 _"Why?"_

"Its complicated."

 _"Dick, our lives are never simple."_

Robin sighed. "Just, get here, please. Oh, and can you bring a bag of Agent A's cookies? Those are really good."

Robin heard Batman sigh. _"Fine, but there better be a good reason for all of this. Batman out."_

Robin exhaled in relief. He turned and smiled at Jasmine. "Now we wait."

After about 5 minutes, Batman walked out of the trees. He looked between Robin and Jasmine, then Robin again. "This is why you were out late?"

"Batman, we're _always_ out late." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Thats not funny, Robin. Why did you want me here?"

Robin took in a deep breath. "I was hoping that, maybe, we could kinda, take her in?"

Batman's eyes narrowed more. "What?"

"Well she's been on the streets for years now and her parents died in a fire when she was _6_ , Batman. _6_." Batman's glare lessened a little.

"She's like me," Robin said quietly. Batman face turned to a look of pity. Dick had witnessed his parents fall to their deaths, and that was when he was 4 years older than this girl. And yet, she'd been living on the streets for some time.

Batman looked at Robin. "How do we keep our secret, though?"

Robin's eyes widened. "I…didn't think about that."

Batman sighed. "I was thinking, maybe Bruce Wayne could adopt her and Batman could help train her."

Batman looked up at him. It was a good suggestion. "Fine. You'll take her to Bruce Wayne's mansion. I have to go follow Poison Ivy's trail," he lied. Batman looked at Jasmine.

"Meet us at the Bat signal for training, or Robin can come pick you up," Batman said, glancing at his protege. Robin smiled. "I have to go, I'll see you soon."

With that, Batman turned and walked off. "Oh, I almost forgot." He gave Robin a bag. "Compliments of Agent A." Batman walked off. Robin smiled and opened the bag. Cookies! And they were fresh!

"Whats that smell?" Robin looked over at Jasmine. "It smells _really_ good," she said. Robin smiled. "Thats because they are."

He handed her a cookie. Her eyes glowed when she took a bite. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted!"

Robin laughed. "I know, right!" He took a bite of another cookie. After Jasmine ate hers, she felt kinda guilty and sat down on the bench, quietly. Robin looked at her in confusion. "You know you can have some more, right? I can always get a lot more later."

Robin thought for a minute. "As a matter of fact, take the whole bag. You haven't eaten anything in a while."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yea, really." Jasmine smiled and she pulled Robin into a hug. "Thank you, Robin. You've done a lot for me tonight."

Robin smiled and held her. "You might be a Boy Wonder, after all."

Robin looked at her in shock. "Might be?!"

Jasmine laughed. "I'm kidding, chill out."

Robin smiled. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"That I am a Boy Wonder."

Jasmine smiled. "Fine, you're a Wonder Boy."

Robin frowned as she laughed. "You're never gonna call me Boy Wonder, are you?"

Jasmine stopped laughing. "Maybe one day."

Robin pouted. "Oh well, at least you'll do it when I save you again."

Robin smirked as Jasmine looked at him in disbelief. "Whatever, lets just get to that Wayne manor."

"Do you really want to get rid of me that fast? I'm hurt."

"No, I just really want to find out if this guy will really take me in so I can go ahead and find a place to sleep if he doesn't."

Robin frowned. "I'm sure he'll take you in. Who can say no to that adorable face?"

Jasmine rose an eyebrow. "Did you just call me adorable?"

Robin turned beet red. "Yea, you're right. We should hurry up and find that manor. This way!"

 **This is the second part of that really long chapter I was talking about at first. Kinda think my writing sucks, so give me some feedback!**

 **-Silver**


	3. Leap Of Faith

As soon as they got to Wayne Manor, Robin hid in the trees as Jasmine pressed the button on the intercom. _"This is Wayne manor, how can I help you?"_

Jasmine looked up at Robin, then said, "I-I'm lost and I need somewhere to stay. My parents are dead." Robin gave her a thumbs-up. Just like they had discussed. _"Oh, dear! Come in, miss. Come in!"_

The gates opened and Jasmine was about to step inside, but looked back at Robin, who was currently leaning against the tree trunk. She ran to him and gave a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," Jasmine whispered. Then she ran off into the gates and toward the manor. Robin was cherry red and put a hand up to his cheek. He started smiling like an idiot, and was soon swinging through Gotham again, whooping like there was no tomorrow.

 **Another part of the original story.** **Sorry it was so short, some may or may not be like this in the future.**

 **-Silver**


	4. Dinner

Jasmine took a deep breath as she waited for someone to come to the door. She was about to knock, when an elderly man opened the door. "Hello, miss. You said you needed a place to stay?"

Jasmine nodded. "Then please, come inside, Miss…?"

"My name is Jasmine, sir." Jasmine said quietly. The man smiled gently. "Very well, Miss Jasmine. Right this way."

Jasmine followed the man down a hall. "What is your name?" she asked curiously. "Alfred Pennyworth, ma'am."

He led her to what she assumed was a guest room. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up, there are clothes in that closet, and I will come to get you when dinner is ready. Then you can meet Master Bruce and Master Dick."

Jasmine smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred waved his hand dismissively. "Please, call me Alfred, Miss Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled as Alfred shut the door and left. She took a quick shower, picked out her outfit, and sat on her bed while she waited for dinner. Her outfit was a royal blue long-sleeve shirt and jeggings. Her long dark brown hair was brushed and dried, after 20 minutes of wrestling with it.

Her leg shook as she waited for Alfred to come get her for dinner. Finally, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered.

Alfred opened her door and poked his head in. "Dinner is ready, Miss Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled and followed Alfred out the door. However, as she rounded a corner, something collided into her side and she felt backward. "Ow!" she exclaimed. She looked up and saw a boy her age with jet black hair and deep blue eyes. Then he said something, but she didn't hear what.

"Huh?" The boy chuckled. "I said, 'are you okay?'," he repeated. Jasmine nodded her head as the boy stood up and extended his hand toward her. Jasmine looked at the hand skeptically, but took it anyway, her eyes never leaving his. The boy pulled her up, so much that their faces ended up inches apart.

Jasmine felt her face go red and she pulled back. "Sorry," she muttered. The boy shook his head. "No, I'm the one that pulled you up."

Then the boy smirked. "You look a little red there."

Jasmine blushed harder and hit the boy lightly on the shoulder. "Shutup."

He laughed and continued teasing her. "You're blushing!"

Jasmine turned around and was about to argue, when Alfred came back. "Miss Jasmine?"

Then Alfred narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Master Richard! Stop bothering Miss Jasmine!" he scolded. Richard gave an innocent smile. "Come on, Alfred. We were only having a little fun!"

He wrapped an arm around Jasmine's shoulder. Um, excuse you? Jasmine elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Alfred chuckled. "I believe you earned that, Master Richard. What is it you said? You hit on the girl and got served."

Jasmine laughed while Richard glared at Alfred. After they stopped laughing, they made their way downstairs. Jasmine began to feel nervous. What if Robin was wrong, and Bruce Wayne didn't take her in? What if he threw her out on the street?

A hand on her shoulder snapped Jasmine out of her daze. She looked over and saw Richard with concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yea, I'm fine, Richard."

Richard frowned. "Liar."

Jasmine paled. How would he react if she told him that she was from the streets? Assuming he didn't already know. He would probably look at her in disgust and insult her. Then she pictured Robin in her head, smiling at her, telling her that she could trust him.

"You can tell me whats wrong, I won't judge," Richard said gently. Jasmine looked at him uncertainly. "I'm just, I'm scared that Mr. Wayne won't want to let me stay."

Richard gave her a smile. "Sometimes you just gotta have a little faith."

Jasmine looked up sharply. "What did you say?"

Richard gave a look of confusion and Jasmine sighed. "Sorry, someone I met told me that exact same thing tonight."

When she looked up again, Richard was pale. Jasmine cocked an eyebrow. "Richard? Are you okay?"

Richard nodded then smiled. "I'm fine. Now, lets go get dinner before Bruce eats it all!"

"I heard that, Dick!" a voice came from behind them. Jasmine turned around and saw a man with black hair and blue eyes, almost like Richard's. The man walked over and offered Jasmine his hand. "I'm Bruce Wayne. Its nice to me you, Jasmine."

Jasmine shook his hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Okay, Bruce." The three walked over to a table and sat down. Alfred came into the room from the kitchen.

"How are you settling in, Miss Jasmine?" Jasmine frowned. "Please call me Jasmine, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred chuckled. "Very well, Jasmine. How are you settling in?" he asked again. Jasmine was confused. Settling in? As in, getting used to being here?

"I… didn't think I would be staying," Jasmine said, unsure of herself. Bruce looked up in surprise. "Why not?" Then Bruce looked like he realized something. "You have to get home to your parents?"

Jasmine shook her head. "My parents burned in a fire when I was 6." Jasmine looked down. "I was there, too. I was standing right in front of them. I heard their screams and saw them thrashing around and burn. I just sat there, and did _nothing_ to save them. _Nothing_!"

She felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her into a hug. She returned the hug gratefully, burying her face into the owner's shoulder. When Jasmine pulled back she saw that it was Dick. He reached up to her cheek, and she realized she had been crying. Jasmine wiped the rest of her tears away and looked at Dick.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dick smiled and pulled her into another hug. They stood like that for a while, until Bruce cleared his throat. Jasmine pulled away from Dick. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne. I didn't mean to keep you waiting to eat."

Bruce chuckled. "You weren't. And I told you, call me Bruce."

Jasmine smiled sheepishly. "Sorry M-Bruce."

Bruce smiled. "Its alright, now stop apologizing."

"Sorry." Jasmine covered her mouth in embarrassment. Dick began laughing. "Jaz, thats the exact opposite of what he told you to do!"

Jasmine blushed and hit Dick on the shoulder as he continued laughing. "Shutup, Dick."

Dick smiled. "What?"

"You called me Dick instead of Richard," he said slowly. Jasmine felt her cheeks go pink. "Ok, so?"

Dick smiled even more. "You called me Dick. You called me by my nickname instead of my real name."

He looked at Bruce. "Its official, she's staying with us!"

Jasmine was really confused now. So what if she called him Dick instead of Richard? "Why does it matter that I called you Dick?"

Dick looked at her. "Because, that is a sign of friendship. Now you get to stay!"

Jasmine was still extremely confused, but somewhat happy and hopeful. "Wait, really? I get to stay now?"

Dick looked at Bruce and gave him his best puppy eyes. Bruce tried to look away. "Dick, not the eyes."

Dick tried harder, and eventually Bruce gave up. "Fine. I was gonna let her stay either way."

 **Another part of that extremely long chapter. I think I might type out the whole story on that one document then separate it into parts as I go. Tell me what you think!**

 **-Silver**


	5. New Room

Dick jumped up from his chair and began bouncing up and down, cheering. Jasmine started laughing. Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her chair. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Jasmine was confused. "But I already have a room…"

"In the guest hall! Come on, you can take the room next to mine!"

"But Dick!" It was no use, Dick dragged Jasmine up the stairs, despite her protests. Eventually, they came to a stop.

"This is my room!" Dick said, opening a door. "And this," he said, moving to the door on the left. "Is your room!"

Dick opened the door and pushed Jasmine into a room that the walls were a light blue color. Jasmine looked around. There was a blue bed with snow white sheets and blue covers and pillows, a blue nightstand with a white lamp, a blue dresser, a closet, pretty much the same as the other bedroom. Just that all the furniture was either blue or white.

Jasmine looked above her bed and saw a painting. It was beautiful, to say the least. She saw blue birds in a forest habitat, which was covered in snow.

Jasmine felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked at Dick and smiled. "Those are blue jays," he nodded toward the painting. Jasmine nodded in acknowledgment. "They're beautiful," she whispered.

She heard Dick say something, but didn't understand what. "What?"

Dick's face turned red. "Nothing!"

Jasmine raised and eyebrow, but didn't push. Then she yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night. Jasmine began walking toward the bed, when Dick grabbed her arm and spun her around into him. Jasmine looked up at him, annoyed. "What do you want, Dick?"

Dick smiled. "Stay with me tonight?"

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Dick shrugged. "You're not used to being here yet, and I bet you have nightmares from time to time, so I thought you could stay with me so I could wake you up if you had one. Plus, I'd really like some company."

Jasmine wasn't convinced. Dick began giving her his puppy eyes, which Jasmine tried to turn away from. "No, Dick! Not the puppy eyes!"

Dick pouted, sticking out his bottom lip for dramatic effect. "Please? Just for tonight?"

Jasmine sighed. "Fine. Just let me get changed first!"


	6. Tickle Torture

Dick smiled. "Okay!" He left the room and shut the door. Jasmine walked over to the closet, betting there were clothes in there too. She opened the doors. And, she was correct. Jasmine slipped on a pair of white leggings, and a light blue tank top. She realized she kinda liked that combo.

Jasmine walked over to Dick's room, where she found him laying on the bed doing something on his phone. Dick looked over at her and smiled. "You actually decided to come!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like you live on the other side of town, and that I'm not a trustworthy person."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling and just get over here," he said, patting a spot on his bed. Jasmine mumbled, "I wasn't stalling."

Dick rolled his eyes again. "Keep telling yourself that." He turned back to his phone.

Jasmine glared at him. "Whatever." She played down next to Dick. Just as she was getting comfortable, she felt an arm slip around her shoulders and pull her close as the other arm wrapped around her as well. Jasmine groaned. "Really, Dick?"

She heard Dick chuckle. "Yep. Deal with it." Jasmine felt him nuzzle her neck. She turned to face him, smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dick raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Jasmine shrugged. "For being there when I broke down and for convincing Bruce to let me stay."

Dick smiled. "Anytime." They laid in silence for about 15 minutes, until Dick broke it. "I'll make a deal with you."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Depends, whats the deal?"

"The deal is, I help you out and be your best friend ever," Dick paused. "and you stay in here every couple nights. Sound fair?"

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "You're just trying to keep me in here as long as possible, aren't you?"

Dick pretended to think. "Maybe."

Jasmine chuckled. "All you have to do is ask."

Dick looked at her. "Really? Well, then. I guess I won't have to bribe you with chocolate or anything like that."

Jasmine sat up, eyes wide. "You have chocolate?"

Dick smirked. "Yes, I do."

Dick opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a chocolate bar. He broke a piece off for Jasmine and handed it to her. She accepted it graciously and closed her eyes as she took a bite. Dick chuckled. "Is it that good?"

Jasmine nodded, her eyes still closed as she swallowed. Dick smirked mischievously, then pulled her down so she was laying on her back. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and put his knees on either side of her thighs. Jasmine squeaked in protest. Dick raised an eyebrow. "Did you just…squeak?"

Jasmine glared at him as she squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. "Ngh, let go of me, Dick!"

Dick pretended to consider it. "I don't know, whats in it for me?"

Jasmine glared at him harder and continued struggling. Dick's face suddenly lit up, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Jasmine froze. "Dick, whatever you're thinking about doing, do-!"

Dick held her wrists with one hand, and began tickling her ribs with the other. Jasmine thrashed beneath him, squealing. "D-Dick! Stop! P-please!"

Dick stopped tickling her briefly and leaned down. "Whats in it for me?"

Jasmine took a breath. "I'll stay with you tomorrow night."

"Make it a week and you got a deal."

"What? No." Dick began tickling Jasmine's ribs again. "Excuse me? Did you just tell me 'no'?"

Jasmine squealed and squirmed beneath him. "N-no!"

"Will you stay with me for a week?" Jasmine nodded. "Yes!"

Dick stopped tickling her. "You promise?"

Jasmine took another breath. Then she shook her head, smiling. "Wrong answer!"

Dick started tickling her again, until Jasmine finally gave in. "O-ok!" Dick stopped tickling her for the umpteenth time. "Ok what?"

He wanted to hear her say it. "I promise I'll stay with you for a week."

Dick smiled. "Good answer."

Jasmine squirmed underneath him. "So, are you gonna let me go?"

Dick shook his head. "Nah."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him. "Why not? I promised I'd stay with you!"

Dick nodded. "Yes, you did. But I never said I would let you go."

Jasmine struggled, trying to get free. "But thats not fair!"

Dick leaned down. "Do I look like a fair person, Jaz?" he whispered. Jasmine shivered a bit. Dick rose an eyebrow, and Jasmine shook her head uncertainly. "No, not really…"

"Then why would you say I'm 'not being fair'?" Dick questioned. Jasmine opened her mouth, then closed it. "Just let me up!"

Dick pretended to consider it. "Nope, I think I'm good," he said, looking back down at his captive with a smirk on his face. Jasmine thrashed beneath him, trying valiantly to escape. Dick chuckled.

"Let me _go_!" Jasmine demanded. "Or what?" Dick challenged.

Jasmine pulled herself up as high as Dick's grip on her wrists would allow her. "I will make your life a living hell."

Dick just laughed. "You try that, it won't work."

Jasmine tried to get out of Dick's grip again. " _Dick_! Just let _go_ of me already!"

Dick sighed. "Fine, you're no fun." He released Jasmine's wrists, and put his hands on either side of her head to keep himself from falling on top of her. Jasmine rubbed her wrists gingerly, then glanced up at Dick.

"I don't suppose you'll let me of the hook easy this time? I'm tired." Dick sighed. "But its so fun watching you squirm helplessly…"

Jasmine turned a bright shade of red. "What did you say?"

Dick looked down at her, confused. "I said-" His eyes widened in realization. "No! God, no! That is _not_ what I meant!"

Jasmine laughed as Dick turned beet red. Dick brought his hands up and ran them through his hair, forgetting that they were keeping him from crushing Jasmine. Dick collapsed on her, much to their embarrassment.

Dick raised his head and smiled at Jasmine. "Hello. Great weather we're having."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and tried to push Dick off her. Dick rolled over, pulling Jasmine on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get up. Jasmine looked up at Dick. "Seriously? We're doing this again?"

Dick shrugged. "I need someone to snuggle with."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at his vocabulary. "You need someone to snuggle with? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Now shutup, I thought you wanted some sleep." Jasmine humphed as Dick pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. "Can you at least let me get comfortable?"

Dick frowned. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." He loosened his grip so Jasmine could move and make herself comfortable. Jasmine laid on her right side against Dick's chest.

"You done yet?" Dick mumbled. Jasmine nodded, then realized he probably had his eyes closed. "Yea, I'm done."

Dick pulled her closer. "Good." He nuzzled Jasmine's neck. "What is it with you and nuzzling my neck?" Jasmine questioned, turning to look at him.

Dick looked up sleepily. "Does it matter? I'm tired, now go to sleep."

"But what if I don't want to go to sleep?" Jasmine asked. "Too bad. I'm tired, so I'm staying here. That means you're staying here too."

Jasmine tried to get out of his grip again. No use. She turned her body around to face him, and buried her face in his chest. "I guess you're right."

"I always am." Jasmine hit him on the shoulder. "Shutup." Dick chuckled and nuzzled her neck again.

"Good night, Dick." Jasmine whispered. "Night, Jaz."

With that, the two teenagers drifted off to sleep.

 **I know, its pretty bad. Give me some advice about how you want the next chapter to turn out!**

 **-Silver**


	7. Breakfast

Jasmine woke up and felt something warm in front of her. Not completely awake, she snuggled closer to it. Then it pulled her closer. Jasmine frowned. It wasn't supposed to move, was it? Then she realized that the warm thing was _breathing_. She heard the warmth stir, and froze.

Jasmine looked up and saw two bright blue eyes gleaming down at her. _Dick_.

"Mornin, Jaz." Dick smiled at her. Then she remembered everything that had happened. Jasmine frowned. "You tortured me last night. Not cool," she said sleepily.

Dick put a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt, Jaz. Really. I did not _torture_ you. I simply persuaded you into staying with me for a week." Dick smirked. "Which, by the way, you're gonna have to explain to Bruce."

Jasmine looked at him, shocked. "Me? Why me?"

Dick shrugged. "Because you agreed to staying with me, so you have to tell him."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't _agree_ to it! You wouldn't stop tickling me until I said I would! So you backed me up against a wall here!"

Dick smirked and rolled on top of her. He leaned down. "I can do it again, if you don't go tell Bruce."

"Tell me what?" Jasmine and Dick turned around and saw Bruce standing in the open doorway. The two blushed furiously. "Bruce, this isn't what it looks like…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause it looks like you're threatening to tickle Jasmine if she doesn't tell me something, and that you did it last night as well."

Jasmine realized that Dick was still on top of her. "For the record, he made me come here, and everything else that has happened since." She glared at the boy in question.

Dick opened his mouth in shock. "Thats not true! You agreed to stay in here! Thats not my fault!"

"You gave me the puppy eyes!"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you still agreed to it!"

"You pinned me to the bed by my wrists and tickled me until I promised I'd stay with you for a week!" Dick's face got redder than a tomato. Both of Bruce's eyebrows went up.

"You pinned her…to the bed…by her wrists?" Bruce asked slowly. Dick gulped then nodded. "Jasmine, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, if Dick will get off me!" Dick scrambled off Jasmine. "Sorry," he muttered. Bruce and Jasmine walked out of the room and closed the door. Bruce turned and smiled at Jasmine. "Do you want to get back at him?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "You mean like, revenge?" Bruce nodded. "Absolutely!"

Bruce chuckled. "Breakfast is in 30 minutes and Dick has to be in one piece. Those are my only conditions. Have fun." With that, Bruce walked off. Jasmine smiled and reentered Dick's room. Dick was sitting on the bed and looked up at her. "Hey Jasmine, I'm sorry for-"

Jasmine slammed the door shut, walked up to him, and grabbed his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're in?!" she lied. Dick looked down. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Jasmine shook her head. "'sorry' doesn't cut it." She pushed him down roughly on the bed. Dick tried to sit up, but Jasmine grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, straddling his waist. She smirked. "Bruce said I have 30 minutes for payback, so I'm gonna make the most of it."

Dick's face morphed from a look of confusion, to shock, to mischief. "You know I'm stronger than you, right?"

Jasmine paled. "Yea, but I pinned you down. So you can't do anything."

Dick pulled his wrists down to his chest. He grabbed Jasmine's wrists and pried them off his. "Are you sure about that, Jaz?" he whispered, putting their hands on his chest.

Jasmine blushed and looked around uncertainly. "Now that you mention it, not really…"

Dick smirked and flipped them over, gaining control. Jasmine squeaked in surprise. Dick laughed. "You squeaked!"

Jasmine glared at him. Wow, déjà vu. "Richard Grayson, let me up." Dick smiled. "Why should I?"

"Because its time for breakfast." The two looked over and saw Alfred standing in the doorway. "And I would suggest you let Miss Jasmine walk freely."

"But Alfred, she started it!"

"Too bad, you gotta listen to him!" Jasmine stuck her tongue out at Dick victoriously as he looked down at her, and stuck his tongue out at her in return. "Just let me up!"

Dick pouted. "Fine." Dick got off Jasmine, allowing her to get off the bed and straiten her clothes. "I'm going downstairs. You coming?"

Jasmine looked at Dick expectantly. He had a distant look in his eyes. "Dick?"

Dick snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at her. "What?"

"I said, 'I'm going downstairs. You coming?'," I repeated. Dick nodded. "Yea, I'll be there in a minute."

Jasmine shrugged and went downstairs. She remembered the route to the table from when Dick was drawing her up to her new room. When Jasmine got there, she sat down and began eating her eggs while Bruce was reading the paper and sipping his coffee. A little while later, Dick came down and began eating as well.

"So…" Jasmine started, trying to break the awkward silence. "Everyone sleep well?"

"I slept pretty well. Though I'm certain you and Dick had a _much_ better night than I did." Bruce smirked. Jasmine and Dick turned beet red. "BRUCE!"

Bruce and Alfred laughed. "Not cool!" Dick exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is, Master Dick. It most certainly is," Alfred replied. Dick slouched in his chair and pouted. Jasmine laughed.

Dick looked up at her. "What?"

Jasmine shook her head, still laughing. "Nothing, its just, do you always pout like that?"

Dick glared her. "I do not _pout_. I simply frown," he said, sticking his nose up in the air. Jasmine continued laughing. "Thats adorable, really."

Dick opened his eyes wide with his mouth hanging open. "Did you just call me adorable?"

Jasmine felt her face go red. "Not like that!"

Dick smirked. "But you still called me adorable. Do you have a crush on me, Jasmine?"

Jasmine's face went redder than a tomato. "You wish! Dick Grayson can't even find himself a girl!"

Dick shrugged. "I can get one any time. I just haven't found the right girl yet."

Dick stared at Jasmine for a little bit, and she began eating again to avoid any more awkward conversations.

 **Let me know what you think! Still haven't gotten any reviews, kinda disappointed.**

 **-Silver**


	8. Movie

After breakfast, Alfred cleared the table and Jasmine and Dick went to watch a movie in Jasmine's room. They are currently arguing over which movie to watch while flicking through the movies, sitting on the couch.

"No way! I do _not_ want to watch some stupid chick-flick!" Dick exclaimed. Jasmine fumed.

"Its not a chick-flick! Its a really awesome movie!" She argued, standing in front of him. Dick simply continued scrolling through the movies, until he widened his eyes and went back. He clicked on one that showed a girl with a bow aiming at the camera.

Jasmine tilted her head a bit(it was a habit when she was confused). "Whats that?"

Dick just gaped at her. "You've never heard of the 'Hunger Games'?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Ok, we're watching this. No arguments."

Jasmine pouted. "Fine."

Dick chuckled. "You'll love me for it, promise."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever Dick."

Dick chuckled again and pulled Jasmine own to the couch, right next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Well, closer. Jasmine looked at him. "You're not gonna tickle me again, are you"?

Dick shook his head. "No, not this time. You need to watch this movie." He pressed play.

When they got to the part when Katniss volunteered to take her sister's place, Jasmine rested her head on Dick's shoulder.

"Its so sad, they just…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Dick nodded in understanding. "Yea. It is."

Dick laid his head on hers. When they got to the part where Katniss was taking care of Peeta in the cave, Jasmine began to feel sleepy. She yawned, and snuggled into Dick's chest. Dick laughed softly and pulled her closer. "Tired?"

Jasmine nodded, her eyes closed. Dick hummed in understanding. After a few minutes, Dick asked, "Do you want to get ice cream?"

He didn't get an answer. "Jaz?" Dick heard soft breathing, and looked down. He chuckled. Jasmine had fallen asleep on him, literally.

Dick turned the TV off, picked her up bridal style, and took them to her room. Dick put Jasmine on her bed and was about to leave, when she grabbed his arm and pulled on him.

"Stay here," he heard her mutter sleepily. Dick chuckled again. "Ok, Jaz."

Dick got under the covers with Jasmine, and pulled her close. She snuggled into his chest and he put his head on hers. Jasmine yawned and resumed her slumber as Dick pulled her closer. It seemed that every time someone did something, the other person reacted.

Eventually, Dick began to feel drowsy. He soon followed Jasmine's lead and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Dick?" Bruce called. "Dick?" Bruce went into Dick's room, but couldn't find him. He went downstairs and saw Alfred. "Hey, Alfred? Have you seen Dick?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, sir. I believe Master Dick and Miss Jasmine were watching a movie earlier, and I saw Master Dick carrying her upstairs."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "She was asleep, sir."

Bruce nodded. "Ok, thank you Alfred."

Bruce went back upstairs and checked Dick's room again. The he heard soft breathing. Bruce poked his head into Jasmine's room, and saw Dick and Jasmine sleeping peacefully. Jasmine was snuggled into Dick's chest, and Dick's arms were wrapped protectively around her, his head on top of hers.

Bruce smiled. He would talk to Dick later, but first… Bruce got a camera and took a few pictures of the sleeping duo. Dick was _so_ gonna deny that it had happened, so why not have proof?


	9. Bat signal

Dick POV

Dick yawned and stretched his arms. He looked down and saw Jasmine curled up against him. Dick smiled. Jasmine looked so cute when she slept…

Dick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He just wanted to stay like this forever. No reporters to answer to, no villains for Robin to fight, no problems to solve, just him and Jasmine. But Dick knew that would never happen. Heck, she probably didn't even like him.

Dick frowned as he looked out the window and saw the Bat signal. Oh well. Maybe Bruce will let her have training tonight? Dick got up and got dressed to go out.

After Robin was dressed, he went down to the Batcave and met with Batman. "Batman, whats up? Is it Commissioner Gordon?"

Batman looked at Robin. "I don't know yet. Lets go and check."

The Dynamic Duo left the cave and swung through Gotham, towards the Bat symbol. They saw James Gordon standing next to it. Batman and Robin walked up to him.

"Commissioner Gordon?" Gordon turned around with a hand on his chest. "Can you not do that?"

Batman ignored him. "You needed to see us?" Gordon nodded. "Yes."

Gordon cleared his throat and made his report. Suddenly, Robin felt another presence. He looked at Batman. Batman got the message and nodded, allowing him to search for the spy. "Robin has to go on patrol, he'll be back."

Gordon nodded and continued speaking while Robin snuck off. He found the spy perched on the building behind Batman and Gordon, almost cat-like. Robin narrowed his eyes. Catwoman? No, this person looked younger. The spy was pretty slender, so he was guessing they were female.

Robin began sneaking up behind the spy and was about to grab her, when she did a back-flip, landing behind him. She pulled a knife and pressed it against his throat, holding his wrists behind his back.

"Who are you?" the girl asked harshly. Wait a minute, Robin knew that voice. He chuckled. "I thought you would remember me, Jaz."

The girl froze. "Robin?"

Robin smirked. "The one and only."


	10. First Night Out

Robin and Jasmine POV

Robin smirked. "The one and only."

She let him go, and put a good few feet away from him before coming around in front of him. Jasmine's face brightened. "It is you!"

Jasmine ran up to Robin and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. Robin pulled away from her after a good few minutes to take a look at her. Jasmine was wearing a tight black shirt that had sleeves ending at her mid arm, black leggings/jeggings, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"You look great!" Jasmine blushed. "Thanks. I've been doing a lot better since you took me to Wayne Manor."

Robin smiled. "You're welcome." Then he realized something.

"But…" Robin frowned. Jasmine grew worried. "Something wrong?"

Robin shook his head. "No! No, Its just that…" He reached into his belt and pulled out a spare mask. "You need a mask."

Robin placed the mask over her eyes and stepped back, looking at her outfit. Robin clapped his hands together. "Perfect."

Jasmine laughed and put a hand on her hip. "I didn't know you were one for fashion, Robin." Robin rolled his eyes. "Shutup, I'm simply admiring my work."

Jasmine quirked an eyebrow. "Your work?"

Robin nodded. "Yea, I gave you the mask."

Jasmine opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it and sighed. Robin smirked. "You can never win an argument with me," he said taking off toward Gordon and Batman.

Jasmine scoffed and followed. "I'm the freakin Boy Wonder!"

Jasmine scoffed again, more loudly this time. "I'm sticking with Wonder Boy," she claimed as they landed.

Robin turned to her with a mock serious look on his face. "Tsk tsk tsk. Jaz, I thought you were better than this."

He turned around, and Jasmine got an idea. She ran up to him from behind. Robin widened his eyes, turning at the last second. "What are you-"

Jasmine jumped up onto Robin's back, who stumbled unexpectedly. "AH! Jaz!"

Jasmine just laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Robin regained his balance and hooked his hands under her knees, keeping her on his back. "Yes, Wonder Boy?"

"Its Boy Wonder!" Someone cleared their throat. Robin and Jasmine looked up to see Gordon and Batman looking at them. Gordon with his eyebrows raised, and Batman looking stoic as ever.

Gordon looked at Robin and Jasmine. Jasmine waved. "Hi."

Gordon looked at Batman. "Who is this?"

Before Batman could answer, Jasmine said, "I'm Robin's girlfriend."

Robin blushed red and Gordon's mouth fell open. Jasmine smiled and laughed. "Kidding!"

Robin snapped out of it. "Not cool!"

Jasmine leaned down toward his ear. "Oh, but it was."

She felt Robin shiver and raised an eyebrow. "Is Wonder Boy getting goose bumps?"

"Its Boy Wonder! Not Wonder Boy, Boy Wonder!" Jasmine pretended to think and shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure its Wonder Boy," she said looking down at him smiling. Robin groaned and rolled his eyes.

Gordon looked at Batman again with an eyebrow raised. "Again, who is this?"

Batman shook his head. "We haven't decided a name yet."

Robin looked up at Jasmine. "What name do you think would be fitting?"

Jasmine looked at him, completely clueless. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Robin thought for a minute. "Maybe a bird?" he said smirking.

Jasmine hit him on the back of his head while he laughed. "I am _not_ naming myself Robin."

"I never said you should name yourself Robin."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"You have no proof." Jasmine leaned down again. "I don't need any."

Robin laughed. "But, in all things serious, what name would you want?" he asked.

Jasmine thought about it. She couldn't think of a name though. She shook her head. "No idea."

Robin looked up at her. "What about, Blue Jay?"

Jasmine remembered the painting in her room, the one Dick showed her. The painting of the blue jays. "Like the painting," she murmured.

"What was that?" Robin asked. Jasmine looked down at him. "There's this painting in my room, the one that-"

Jasmine lowered her voice. "The one that Dick showed me. He told me it was a painting of blue jays."

Robin froze for a moment then smiled. "Wow, what a coincidence."

"I don't really believe in coincidences," Jasmine confessed. Robin shook his head. "Neither do I."

Robin looked up at Batman, who had started talking with Gordon again. "Hey, Bats!"

Batman and Gordon looked at Robin and Jasmine. Robin and Jasmine looked at each other.

"We think," Jasmine said.

"We may have found a name," Robin finished. Batman quirked an eyebrow.

"Well? Lets hear it." Robin and Jasmine looked at each other again.

"Blue Jay," they said. Gordon looked at them quizzically. "Like the bird?"

Robin laughed. "You know, Batman said that exact same thing to me, right Bats?"

Batman nodded. "Yes, I did. But why did you pick this particular name?"

Jasmine and Robin readjusted themselves. "Well, there's this painting-"

"The one in your room. The one of the blue jays." Batman cut her off. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Because Robin was the one who decorated it while you were in the guest room." Jasmine's eyes widened as she looked at Robin incredulously. " _You_ decorated my room?"

Robin nodded and looked down at the ground, blushing. Jasmine decided to make fun of him for it. "Aw, thats so _sweet_ , Wonder Boy!"

Robin looked back up at her, blushing furiously. "Its _Boy Wonder_!"

Jasmine leaned down and hugged him tight. "To me, you'll always be my Wonder Boy."

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "A, thats sweet. B, its Boy Wonder. And C, what do you mean by _your_ Wonder Boy?"

Jasmine blushed. "Um…You know, figuratively speaking. I mean, you're my friend, so that technically makes you my Wonder Boy, right?" she asked confused.

Robin shook his head and sighed in almost a disappointing manner. "You have it _so bad_ for me, don't you?"

Jasmine blushed furiously. "No!" She whacked him repeatedly upside his head while he laughed, making him stumble around. "You are just _so_ full of it, aren't you?"

Robin stopped laughing and stood still. "Whatever I'm full of, its apparently irresistible to you."

Jasmine resumed hitting Robin, and he continued laughing. They heard someone clear their throat for the second time that night. "Uh oh."

Robin and Jasmine turned to look at Batman and Gordon. And boy, Batman did _not_ look happy. Jasmine leaned down towards Robin. "Someones in trouble," she sang.

Robin moved roughly for a minute. "Shutup, Jaz," he whispered back. Jasmine giggled, then covered her mouth. Batman cocked an eyebrow. "What did you say, Robin?"

"I was telling little _Blue Jay_ here to be quiet," Robin responded, glaring at Jasmine who shot him an innocent smile. Robin scoffed but smiled nonetheless.

Batman looked a them for a little while longer, until Gordon spoke up. "Um, are you ever gonna get off him?" he asked Jasmine. Robin blushed, realizing that she had been there the entire time. "Yea, Jay. Get off my back."

Jasmine got off and stuck her tongue out at Robin. She crossed her arms, humphed, and looked away from Robin, eyes closed and nose up in the air. Robin smirked and crept up behind her. "Don't even try it, someone else has already tickled me enough, so I've had my fair sh-ah!"

"Clearly they didn't tickle you enough!" Robin said, grabbing Jasmine from behind. "Robin, I swear to God, if you don't let me go-"

"What? What will you do?" Silence. "Thats what I thought."

"Robin-" Robin started tickling Jasmine mercilessly as she thrashed around laughing in his arms. "Robin!"

"Yes, my name is Robin." Robin smiled even more as he tickled Jasmine's ribs, where he knew was her weak spot. Robin clamped a hand over Jasmine's mouth when he thought she was getting too loud. "Shh! You're gonna wake the whole city up!"

Jasmine took deal breaths. "Yea, only because a certain _bird_ wouldn't stop tickling me!"

Robin pretended to look around. "Where? I don't see him."

Jasmine turned around so that she was being pressed up against his chest. "He's right here, Birdbrain."

Robin looked shocked. "I am _deeply_ offended. Birds are quite intelligent, thank you!"

Jasmine scoffed and tried to push off him, but Robin kept his grip. "Robin! Let me go!"

"No." Jasmine glared at Robin as he chuckled. "Robin!"

Robin winced and Jasmine sucked in air between her teeth. "Ooh, someone's in trouble."

"Shut it, Jay!" Batman walked over to them. Jasmine gulped.

"Hi Bats." She waved her hand shyly. Batman glared at the two. "Robin, may I speak with you for a moment?"

They knew it wasn't a question. Jasmine looked down, knowing it was about her. She looked up to see Robin following Batman, looking over his shoulder to give her a sympathetic look.


	11. Lecture

Robin POV

"Robin, I know you want to help this girl, but you have to take this situation seriously!" I glared at him.

"Hey, Bats? She's lived on the streets since she was 6 after watching her parents burn alive in front of her. Which, by the way, she blames herself for. To top it off, she's scared that-" I lowered my voice. "Bruce Wayne doesn't really like her at all. I think she should have at least some fun every now and then with both-" I lowered my voice again. "Dick Grayson _and_ Robin, don't you?"

Gordon gaped at me. No-one had _ever_ dared to argue with the Batman. But I just stood there, glaring at Batman. After a while, I scoffed and walked back to Jasmine. "You're right."

I stopped and looked back at Batman. "What?"

Batman looked at me. "You're right, she deserves to have a _little_ fun. But the job is important too."

I walked back to Batman. "Exactly, and it would make both things a lot easier if we could just tell her-"

"No." I tried again. "But Batman-"

"I said 'no.'." I got mad. "She has a right to know!"

Batman glared at him. When I didn't falter, Batman sighed. "Fine. We'll set up a test. If she passes, then I'll consider letting you tell her."

My face lit up. I jumped and pumped my fist in the air. "Yes!'

"That is only if she passes the test." I frowned. "Try to put a little faith in her, won't you? I told her the same thing and she trusts me and Dick Grayson. She, however, doesn't trust Batman or Bruce Wayne. Maybe if you work on that she would."

I turned and walked back to Jasmine, not wanting to argue with Batman anymore. Then I realized that she wasn't on the roof anymore.


	12. Exploring

Jasmine POV

After about 5 minutes of watching Batman and Robin argue, I got bored. I decided to go and explore some other roofs. I got excited. Sure, it was a little childish, but hey! I was really childish.

I looked back at Robin and Batman, then took off. I jumped from roof to roof, then spotted a really high skyscraper. Probably not high for a skyscraper, but it was high to me.

Something inside me leaped and I made a noise of that seemed like approval. What the heck? Eh, whatever. All I knew, I was gonna climb that thing and get a view of Gotham. Ooh! Maybe I'd even be able to see Robin and Batman from up there!

I quickly looked for a route to the top. Eventually, I made it to the top. I closed my eyes as she clung to the antenna and relished the feeling of being high. As a little girl, I was afraid of heights, but now…now I _loved_ them.

I took a deep breath, then opened my eyes. My eyes scoured the roofs, looking for Robin and Batman. Oh, there's the Bat signal! And Batman and Gordon! I frowned. But no Robin. Oh well, he probably went home or on patrol.

I sat down on the edge of the skyscraper and kicked my legs out, swinging them back and forth. I could stay here for a while.


	13. Search

Robin POV

I began freaking out. Where was Jasmine?! I ran back to Batman. "Blue Jay ran off, I'm gonna go find her."

I didn't give Batman the chance to say anything and took off. I looked around. I jumped from roof to roof, and after about half an hour of looking, I still couldn't find her.

Then I noticed a skyscraper nearby. I could climb it and look around for Jasmine from there! I began making his way towards it.

When I got there, I clung to the antenna and looked around, but couldn't find Jasmine. Where was she?! I started panicking, when I heard someone humming. I looked around the roof, and saw a girl swinging her legs back and forth over the skyscraper.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Jasmine. She was safe. I began making my way to her, but stopped when I heard her singing.

Jasmine POV

I stretched and yawned. How long had I been sitting on that skyscraper? Oh well, doesn't really matter. I began humming a tune, one of my favorite songs. I remembered the lyrics well, and began singing them.

(Heartstrong by Ruthie Collins)  
 _Its that something to believe in,_  
 _thing that keeps you up at night._  
 _So close that you can feel it,_  
 _yeah you can see it right in front of your eyes._  
 _Just a lonely dreamer on your own_  
 _almost losing hope._

 _Cause the world keeps spinning._  
 _Wonder if anybody knows you're in it._  
 _Or if they feel a single breath you're breathing_  
 _while they keep turning down the song you're singing._

 _You find a way to carry on_  
 _when you're tired_  
 _walking right through the fire_  
 _to your dreams._

 _You're holding on_  
 _so heartstrong_  
 _Oh…_

 _Clinging to the moment_  
 _so burning that you don't forget it._  
 _When everything inside you_  
 _feels like its leading up to right now._

 _And you don't know how_  
 _the world keeps spinning._  
 _Wonder if anybody knows you're in it._  
 _Or if they feel a single breath you're breathing_  
 _While they keep turning down the song you're singing._

 _You find a way to carry on_  
 _when you're tired_  
 _walking right through the fire_  
 _to your dreams._

 _You're holding on_  
 _so heartstrong_  
 _Oh…_  
 _So heartstrong_  
 _Oh…_

 _So all you lonely dreamers_  
 _on your own,_  
 _don't you_  
 _give up hope._

 _Cause the world keeps spinning._  
 _Wonder if anybody knows you're in it._  
 _Or if they feel a single breath you're breathing_  
 _while they keep turning down the song you're singing._

 _You find a way to carry on_  
 _when you're tired_  
 _walking right through the fire_  
 _to your dreams._

 _You're holding on_  
 _so heartstrong_  
 _Oh…_  
 _So heartstrong_  
 _Oh…_

I stopped singing with a smile. Then I sniffed and realized I had been crying. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and smiled.

"Hey."


	14. Heartstrong

Robin POV

Robin's jaw was on the ground and his eyes were popping out of his head. He had no idea Jasmine could sing! Her voice was beautiful too. Robin smiled. Jasmine sorta reminded him of his mother…

Robin shook the thought away. He couldn't break down here. Robin diverted his attention back to Jasmine, who was wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Robin decided now was a good time to make himself known.

"Hey." Jasmine whipped around and looked at him. She put a hand on her chest. "Dang it, Robin! You startled me!"

Robin chuckled. "Sorry."

Jasmine began looking uncomfortable. "H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked.

Robin smirked. "Do you mean if I heard your _asterous_ performance?" Robin nodded. "Oh yeah, I was here before you started singing.

Jasmine looked away from him. Robin began making his way to her. "You never told me you could sing!"

Robin sat down next to Jasmine. "I'm not that good at singing. Thats why I only do it when I'm alone."

Robin gave Jasmine a look of pity. He pulled her up by her chin so she would look at him. "You can tell me anything, and you can always sing around me."

Jasmine smiled. "In fact, I would very much like it if you would sing again." She blushed. "O-ok."

Jasmine took a deep breath and began singing the song again. All the while, Robin sat there, smiling at her. When she finished singing the song, Robin clapped. "And you say you can't sing."

Jasmine's face blossomed red and she looked out toward the city. After a few minutes, Jasmine shivered. Robin noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Jasmine stiffened but eventually relaxed into Robin. She exhaled deeply, and placed her head on his shoulder. Robin placed his head on hers.

Jasmine shivered again, so Robin made sure his cape covered her like a blanket. Jasmine smiled. "You're sweet."

Robin chuckled. "I know."

Robin laughed as Jasmine hit his shoulder, then put her head back on it. "But really, why are you doing all this for me?"

Robin thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. I think its because we both had to watch our parents die in front of us, except you were younger when you lost yours. Also, I had Batman and Agent A to help me, you didn't have anyone."

Jasmine shrugged. "When I was little, I was like this street kid angel, at least thats what they called me. I used to find kids that were usually younger than me or stray animals and find an orphanage or a shelter to take care of them. Either that, or I took them to a house with good people and told them to say something or put the animal in a box or basket with a note, then rang the doorbell and watched from a tree or in the bushes."

Jasmine smiled. "While I worked on finding better homes for them, I was like the big sister. I would sing them to sleep, make sure they had food, make sure they were warm, sometimes tell them a story or snuggle with them."

Jasmine looked up at Robin. "You'd be surprised at how many good kids and strays there are on the streets."

Robin smiled at Jasmine. "Wow, sounds like you really are a street kid angel to me. Who else would put in so much time and effort into helping kids and strays they've never even met?"

Jasmine smiled her head on his shoulder. "You."

Robin blushed and put his head on hers. "Yea, I guess I did."

Jasmine hummed in agreement. They stayed like that, until a thought occurred to Jasmine. "Hey, Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"What time were you supposed to report back to Bats?" Robin's eyes widened comically as he checked the time. Jasmine laughed.

"Oh _crap_!" Robin got up quickly, but started to lose his balance. "Robin!"

Jasmine stood up and pulled him away from the edge. She mock glared at Robin and pointed a finger at him. "You know you children shouldn't be playing near the edge of a huge skyscraper!"

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Jasmine put her finger on his lips. "No excuses, young man!"

They just stood there staring at each other, then burst out laughing. Jasmine put a hand on her mouth, trying to control her giggles. Robin wasn't even trying to hold back. He held his sides as he shook with laughter.

Eventually, they stopped laughing. "But in all things serious, what time is it?"

Robin looked at his wrist computer. "11:30."

"Ok, Dick will probably be there by the time I get back. Hopefully." Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Hopefully? Have you been sleeping with Dick Grayson, Jasmine?"

Jasmine's face erupted with red. "No! Not in the way you're thinking!"

Robin pressed on. "But you slept in the same bed with him?" He already knew the answer, of course. Jasmine looked away. "Maybe."

Dick smiled. "Its ok, I won't judge. Yea, he'll probably be back by the time we get there. I'll take you to the manor."

Jasmine shot him a confused look. Robin shrugged. "You need to get home safe. No arguments, I'm coming with you."

Jasmine pouted, her arms crossed while Robin laughed. "You're so adorable when you pout like that. Come on, lets go."

Robin pulled out his grappling hook gun and shot it to another building. Robin wrapped his other arm around Jasmine's waist. "Hold on!"

Jasmine tightened her grip on Robin as they swung through Gotham, Jasmine whooping in delight. It felt like _flying_! Jasmine let out a final whoop as the two birds landed on Jasmine's balcony. She let out a breath.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Robin nodded. "I know right! I feel that way every time I go out."

Jasmine nodded. "Yea."

They stood like that for a while, until Robin cleared his throat. "Well, I should, really be going."

Robin smiled at Jasmine. "Goodnight."

"Wait!" Robin looked at Jasmine expectantly. "What is it, Jaz?"

Jasmine looked at the ground. "Do you think you could stay with me tonight?"

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "That is, if you want to and Batman lets you! I'm not saying you have to or that I would keep asking you until you-"

"Jaz!" Jasmine looked up at Robin, who had walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. I'm sure Bats wouldn't mind if I stayed tonight."

Jasmine smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Robin."

Robin smiled and hugged her back. "Now come on, Jaz. Its getting cold out here!"

"Stop whining! Big baby." Robin pretended to look offended. "I am _not_. I am _13_ , thank you very much."

Jasmine smirked. "No, thank you."

"Wait, why?" Robin looked skeptical. "For telling me how old you are."

When Jasmine looked back at Robin, his mouth was wide open. She laughed. "Careful Wonder Boy, some flies might get in your mouth."

Robin crossed his arms and looked away from her. "Its Boy Wonder."

"Mm-hm. I'm sure it is. Now come on inside." Robin came in and looked around. "Nice room."

Jasmine looked at him with a 'really?' look. "What?"

"Don't pretend you haven't already seen it, you decorated it yourself."

"I know, I'm just saying I did a good job." Jasmine picked up a pillow from her bed and hit him with it. Robin laughed and took the pillow away. "Come on, now. Lets not be violent."

Jasmine pouted. "Fine."

Robin smiled. "Good, now come on. Lets get some sleep."

Jasmine got an idea. "But what if I don't want to go to sleep?"

Robin tried to dragged her to the bed. "Too bad." Jasmine wouldn't budge. Robin sighed. "Okay, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "The hard way?"

Jasmine squealed as Robin picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Robin dropped her on the bed, walked around to the other side, and jumped on the bed, making Jasmine bounce. When the bed finally stood still, Jasmine landed extremely close to Robin. Robin smiled.

"Hello there. Lovely day we're having." Jasmine frowned. "Robin, its night."

Robin waved a hand dismissively. "Details, details."

Jasmine turned so the she was facing away from Robin, until she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder. Jasmine groaned. "Really, Robin?"

Robin nuzzled Jasmine's neck, too tired to argue. "Deal with it. I'm tired."

Jasmine snuggled into Robin's chest and sighed. "Fine. Just this once."

Robin smiled against her neck. _I hope its always like this_ , he thought before drifting off to sleep with Jasmine.


	15. Good Night Blue Jay

Robin/Dick POV

Dick yawned and tried to sit up, but realized something was keeping his arms down. He opened his eyes and saw that he was holding a sleeping Jasmine in his arms. Dick smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked like such an angel…

Dick brought his arm loose. Jasmine began to stir. "R-Robin?"

Dick realized he was still in his Robin uniform, but didn't really mind at this particular moment. Jasmine sat up, rubbing her eyes. Robin smiled. "Mornin, Sleeping Beauty."

Jasmine frowned in a sleepy manner. "You're not s'pposed to be here."

Robin chuckled and put an arm around Jasmine's shoulder sitting up. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Jasmine smiled. "'Ats sweet."

Jasmine yawned again and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Robin. "Robin, can I go back to sleep? Please?"

Robin laughed softly. Jasmine looked so irritably adorable when she was half-asleep. "Of course, Jay. You can go back to sleep."

Jasmine smiled up at him and laid back down. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Robin faltered. He really needed to change, but he couldn't say no to the look Jasmine was giving him. Dick sighed. "Yea, I'll be here when you wake up."

Dick laid down with her and once again wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Jasmine, being half-asleep, snuggled into Robin's chest and let out a content sigh. Dick smiled and placed his head on hers. He could _definitely_ get used to this.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for everything." Robin looked down at Jasmine. "Are you gonna say that every time I see you?"

Jasmine smiled. "Don't push your luck, Wonder Boy."

Robin groaned. "Its _Boy Wonder_."

Jasmine shook her head. "Nope, you're my Wonder Boy."

Jasmine pulled on his arm and nuzzled it. Robin couldn't believe what she was doing. Then again, she _was_ half-asleep. And he would _so_ tease her for it later.

Robin smirked down at her. "Really? I'm your Wonder Boy?" Jasmine opened her eyes, looked up at him, and nodded. "Yup, my Wonder Boy."

Robin was skeptical, but nodded anyway. "Uh-huh, so you're my Blue Jay?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yup! Now I want to go back to sleep, good night."

Jasmine yawned and snuggled into Dick, while he just watched. She could be so adorable! If only she showed this side of her more often… Robin smiled and nuzzled her neck.

When Robin nuzzled Jasmine's neck, she could have sworn something about that action was familiar, even if she was barely awake. One last thought entered her mind before she gave into the darkness.

 _"Dick?"_


	16. Chapter 16

Jasmine POV

Jasmine felt something warm, almost like a blanket or pillow, right in front of her. She snuggled into it, trying to get warmer. Then she heard it breathing.

Jasmine tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She looked up and saw Robin, and remembered what had happened the night before. Robin had taken her home and stayed with her overnight.

Jasmine exhaled with relief. Then she laid back down, since she couldn't really move with Robin's arm around her. She tried prying it off her, but Robin only tightened his grip and pulled her closer. She felt Robin pulled her closer to him and nuzzle her neck. Jasmine sighed and snuggled in his chest, then froze.

There was something familiar about Robin's actions. The way he kept her close, the way he nuzzled her neck… Jasmine shook her head. No, it couldn't be him. Thats ridiculous. She heard Robin begin to stir.

Jasmine tried to sit up again but Robin's arm pulled her down, more forcefully this time. "Where you going?"

Robin opened an eye and looked at her sleepily. Jasmine smiled. "I _was_ going to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast."

Robin shook his head and pulled Jasmine closer to him. "Stay here," he mumbled.

Jasmine laughed softly and snuggled into him. "But I gotta eat sometime."

Robin looked at her again. "Yea, but that doesn't mean right now. Go back to sleep."

Jasmine thought about it. She really did want to go back to sleep, but Robin probably had more important things to do than stay here all day. Jasmine shook her head. "No, you need to get back to Daddy Bats. I have to go get breakfast."

Robin frowned. "But I don't wanna go…"

Jasmine gave him a stern look. Robin humphed and pouted. "Fiiiiiiine, I'll get back to Bats. See you tonight?"

Robin looked hopeful. Jasmine just couldn't say no. "Sure! When and where?"

Robin and Jasmine sat up Indian style. "Meet me at the skyscraper we where at last night at 10."

Jasmine nodded. "Ok, I'll be there."

Robin smiled. "Good." He leaned over to Jasmine and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Thanks for staying with me last night." Robin laughed. "I swear, if I had a nickel for every time you told me 'thank you'-"

Jasmine picked up a pillow and hit him with it repeatedly. "You are just _so_ full of it, aren't you?"

Robin smirked. "Don't be jealous."

Jasmine pretended to be furious. "Jealous? If anyone's jealous, its you!"

Robin gave her a blank look. "Why would I be jealous? Other than the fact you managed to sneak past me and Bats last night."

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm done arguing with you, you need to get back to Bats. Out!"

Robin pouted. "But Jaaaaaaaaz!"

Jasmine looked at Robin."I will see you tonight at the skyscraper, good bye."

Robin smiled. "Fine."

Jasmine smiled and the two exchanged a hug. Robin saluted and went out to the balcony. When Jasmine looked again, he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

After Robin left, Jasmine got dressed. She wore a royal blue shirt with sleeves that ended at the middle of her arm(she apparently had a thing for shirts like those), black jeggings that ended halfway down her leg, and a ponytail on her wrist.

Jasmine walked down to the table, where she found Bruce sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper and Alfred cooking. "Morning Bruce! Morning Alfred!"

Bruce looked up from his newspaper and Alfred looked up from his cooking. "Good morning, Miss Jasmine. I trust you slept well?"

Jasmine nodded. "I slept _very_ well."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "Dick stayed in your room last night, we know."

Jasmine looked at him confused. "No, actually. Robin stayed a while longer and we accidentally fell asleep…"

Bruce looked at her. Jasmine shrugged. "True."

Dick came running down the stairs. "Mornin Jaz! Bruce, Alfred."

Dick sat down next to Jasmine. Bruce gave Dick a stern look for some reason. "Good morning, Dick. Apparently Robin stayed with Jasmine last night. Isn't that nice?"

Dick paled and looked Jasmine, then at Bruce. "Yea, really nice."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Dick. Why was he acting so nervous? Like he was in trouble? Jasmine's eyes widened.

"What does this have to do with Dick?" Jasmine asked Bruce. "Surely its not Dick's fault that Robin stayed overnight with me."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly. "No, its not."

Jasmine decided to push further. "Then why does it look like you are lecturing _Dick_ for _Robin's_ actions?"

Bruce paled. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Jasmine quirked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly. "I was simply explaining to Richard that he should've made sure he knew where you were, should it have been someone…unwanted."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'unwanted'?"

"Burglars, murderers, the usual." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Bruce!" Dick stood up from the table. He looked mad. Like, really mad. He turned to Jasmine and put a hand on her shoulder. "What Bruce meant was that people come after us all the time, and we just want to make sure you're safe. Thats all."

Jasmine nodded. "Ok. But I can take care of myself, honest."

Dick smiled. "I know you can. Now come on, you fell asleep half-way through 'Hunger Games', you need to watch it!."

Dick pulled Jasmine up by the arm and they went to Dick's room, who threw a glare over his shoulder at Bruce before disappearing upstairs.

Bruce looked back down at his newspaper. There was a picture of Robin and a girl dressed in black sitting on the edge of a skyscraper, Robin's arm wrapped around her shoulder. The headline read: _BATMAN'S NEW BIRD?_

Bruce didn't know how to feel about it. Robin had basically spent another night laying around with Jasmine instead of going on patrol. Bruce read the article, which proved to contain interesting theories. 'Villain or Hero?', 'Batman's New Sidekick?', _'Robin's New Girlfriend?'?!_

Bruce put down the paper. Honestly, these people are getting ahead of themselves. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you alright, Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked up at Alfred. "I'm fine, Alfred. Its just…" He motioned towards the paper. "People think that Jasmine is Robin's new girlfriend now."

Alfred's eyes widened, then dilated. "Well, with the way those two have been acting towards each other, it wouldn't surprise me if Master Dick and Miss Jasmine did indeed begin a relationship."

Bruce looked at Alfred like he was crazy. "You really think Dick and Jasmine will start dating?"

Alfred shrugged. "It simply wouldn't surprise me, Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded. "True, it does look like Dick has feelings for her. "

Alfred smiled gently at Bruce. "Master Bruce, Master Dick sprouted wings when he became Robin. It is time for him to grow even more."

Bruce simply nodded again and rubbed his eyes. He was really tired from last night, covering the whole of Gotham. Dick was definitely going on patrol tonight.

 **I know this is supposed to be Young Justice, so Jasmine is gonna meet the team after the chapter where she finds out Dick is Robin.**

 **-Silver**


	18. Chapter 18

Dick dragged Jasmine from the table, but not before shooting Bruce a glare. Dick brought her to his room and closed the door. He turned to look at her. "You okay, Jaz?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

Dick looked at her and pulled her into a hug. He stroked Jasmine's hair as she returned the action. "I'm sorry about Bruce, he's just…he gives the cold shoulder a lot. I don't know why he acts like he does, but he just does."

Dick was partially lying. He didn't want to, but he _had_ to protect Jasmine. Dick thought about what could happen if word got out that Jasmine knew the identities of Batman and Robin. They'd come after her, torture Jasmine until she gave them the information they wanted. Dick held her tighter and buried his face in her hair. He didn't want to let go, ever. Jasmine looked up at him. "This isn't just about Bruce, is it?"

Dick looked at her, surprised. "H-how did you know?"

Jasmine smiled softly. "I just knew, I guess. Whats wrong?"

Dick looked down, suddenly interested in his shoes. "Dick, you can tell me anything."

Jasmine pulled him up by his chin. "Whats wrong?"

Dick sighed. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt."

Jasmine gave him a look of confusion. "Why would I get hurt?"

"Because bad people come after us all the time! If they found out about you…I don't know what they'd do! This is _Gotham_. Plus, there are super villains all over the place! Whats gonna happen if you get captured?"

Jasmine looked at him, not knowing what to say. So, she just pulled him into another hug. Dick quickly wrapped his arms protectively around her, burying his face in her neck. "I don't want to lose you too," he whispered.

Jasmine didn't look up. "You won't, Dick. I promise. Besides, I have two very good friends, remember?"

Dick chuckled. "You mean the Batman and Boy Wonder?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I prefer to call him Wonder Boy."

Dick laughed and Jasmine looked up, smiling. "Trust me, if anything happens, Robin will come for me. He's actually a lot nicer than I thought he'd be."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I always thought 'superheroes' were self-righteous jerks. But I guess they're not. Robin is actually really nice. Kind of a sweetheart, really." Dick's eyebrows went up.

"A sweetheart, huh?" Jasmine blushed and hit his arm. "Shutup, Dick."

Dick smiled. If only she knew. His smile dropped. If only she _could_ know. Jasmine frowned when she saw the look on his face. She decided to distract him. "Come on, drama queen. Lets watch that movie that you love to brag about."

Dick snapped back to reality and smiled at Jasmine. "Ok, where's the remote?"

The two were soon laying on the bed with a bowl of popcorn between them, watching the Hunger Games. After about 25 minutes, Dick put the now empty bowl of popcorn on the floor and pulled Jasmine close to him.

Dick wrapped an arm around Jasmine, her back to him. Jasmine was used to this by now, so she just let him do what he wanted. Dick began messing with a strand of her hair. "You know, you could be an archer too."

Jasmine laughed. "No, I've never tried the bow before. I'm better with knives."

Jasmine's eyes widened. Did she really just say that? She looked at Dick, but all he did was nod and continued messing with her hair. Jasmine was flabbergasted. "You-you're not surprised? Or scared?"

Dick shook his head, still messing with her hair. "No, you must have learned to fight, living on the streets for that long. I can't judge on your choice of weapon."

Jasmine nodded, accepting the answer but still slightly skeptical. "So, whats your choice of weapon?"

Dick thought for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I'd just use whatever I could find."

Jasmine nodded. The two sat in silence for a while. The movie was over, and soon the credits were rolling on the screen. "So…"

Jasmine looked at Dick. "So what?"

Dick smiled. "Did you like it?"

Jasmine thought about it. She wasn't really paying much attention to the movie, she was thinking about the possibility of Dick being Robin. "Yea, it was a really good movie."

Dick frowned. "Jaz, whats wrong?"

Jasmine looked at him, thinking about telling him the truth. Then she saw his eyes, the deep blue orbs that she had grown to adore. Jasmine smiled. "Its nothing."

Dick frowned. "Jasmine, come on. I know theres something you're not telling me."

Jasmine shook her head. "I'll tell you later tonight. Promise."

Dick's frown remained there. "Fine, I'll come get you later."

Jasmine sighed. "Thank you."

Dick's face suddenly turned to one of mischief. Jasmine froze. She knew that look. "Dick, don't you dare."

Dick shrugged, smirk still on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jasmine laid back down, still skeptical. Suddenly, her wrists were pinned above her head and Dick was hovering above her, smirking. Jasmine glared at him, struggling to get out of his grip. "Diiiiiiick!"

Dick smiled down at her. "Yes, thats my name."

Jasmine's glare intensified. "Let me up."

Dick's smirk grew. "No."

Jasmine struggled to get out of his grip. "Dick, this isn't funny."

"Really? Cause I'm laughing." Jasmine was getting tired of it. "Dick!"

Dick smiled. "Yes?"

Jasmine took breath. "Let me up. I am tired, and I want to go to sleep."

Dick frowned, concerned. "Fine, I suppose."

Jasmine sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Dick got off Jasmine and laid down next to her. He wrapped an arm around Jasmine, who turned and snuggled into Dick's chest. Dick pulled her closer, feeling protective. Soon the two fell sound asleep.

 **Ok, so next chapter Robin picks up Jasmine AKA Blue Jay for patrol and she discovers that Dick is Robin. The next chapter or the one after that is when she meets the Team. And I have not had any reviews, at all. Seriously, guys. Help me out here.**

 **-Silver**


	19. Chapter 19

After Jasmine and Dick had woken up, they watched some more movies, played some games, and had gotten to know each other more, since it was only about 4 in the afternoon when they woke up. Jasmine's favorite color was royal blue, Dick's was red. Jasmine's favorite food was cheese-fries, Dick's was pizza. Jasmine's favorite song was Here's To Never Growing Up, Dick's was What I've Done.

Jasmine laughed as Dick told her about the time he pranked Bruce, which both had thought to be impossible. "Wait wait wait, you dyed Bruce's suit _pink_?"

Dick nodded, face red from laughter. "Yup, he was _soo_ ticked off when he found out!"

"Thats an understatement, I know it!" Dick nodded. "Absolutely."

The two laughed again for a few minutes, then calmed down and fell into silence. Jasmine looked uncertainly at Dick before speaking. "So…what do you want to do?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, but thought about it. Then she got an idea. "Hey, how about we head to the gym and you can show me some acrobatics?"

Dick raised an eyebrow as well. "What makes you think I know any acrobatics."

Jasmine gave him a flat look. "You used to be a part of Haly's Circus."

Jasmine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, remembering that Dick's parents had died there. Dick looked down, and Jasmine scooted closer to him. "Dick, I'm so sorry…"

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Dick's shoulders and pulled him into a comforting hug. Dick laid his head on her shoulder, a distant look in his eyes. He nodded. "Its okay…"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, its not. I shouldn't have suggested doing acrobatics, it was stupid."

Dick looked up at her and smiled sadly. "No its not. If you still want, I can teach you."

Jasmine smiled as well. "Sure, that'd be nice. But lets just sit here for a while."

Dick put his head back down and hummed in agreement, eyes closed. Jasmine began running her hand down and through his hair, like he did to her a while ago when she needing comfort. Jasmine did this persistently, slowly getting drowsy. Then she got an idea that would make the day better. "Hey, Dick? Wanna go get some ice cream?"

Jasmine didn't receive a response. "Dick?"

She heard soft breathing, and looked down. Jasmine giggled at the sight her eyes met. Dick had fallen asleep, probably from how long they had stayed in that position. Jasmine looked at her alarm clock. 7:30 P.M.. Wow, time really flew by.

Jasmine smiled down at Dick and brushed some stray hair out of his face. He looked so…peaceful, when he slept. Jasmine thought for a minute. She had some time, so why not take another (much shorter) nap?

Jasmine pulled Dick down onto the bed, so he didn't fall. She laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest. Suddenly, Dick's arms were surrounding her protectively. Jasmine smiled, eyes closed. If only it could be like this all the time…


	20. Chapter 20

When Jasmine woke up, Dick was gone. She frowned and looked at the time her alarm clock. 9:30 P.M.. She should start getting ready to meet Robin at the skyscraper. Jasmine got up to get dressed. She walked to her closet.

Jasmine had gone shopping for her new outfit, and she thought it was perfect. It was a long-sleeved sky blue leotard that went up the her neck with white leggings, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, a belt for any gadgets, and last but definitely not least, a plain black masquerade mask. She found a motorcycle online that she liked as well: it was also sky blue, along with the helmet.

After Jasmine put her mask on, she went out to the skyscraper.

FF to skyscraper.

When Jasmine got to the skyscraper, she looked around for Robin. When she didn't see him, she called out. "Robin?"

Jasmine suddenly felt a presence behind her and did a back-flip, pulling out a knife and pressing it against the person's neck. Jasmine heard a familiar chuckle, and relaxed. "I see you've been keeping sharp, Jaz."

Jasmine put the knife back in her belt and glared at Robin. "Robin! You startled me, I thought you were some bad guy."

Robin placed a hand over his heart. "Do I look like a bad guy, Jaz?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Robin rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Jasmine's shoulders as the two sat on the edge of the skyscraper. For a while, they sat in silence. Robin looked at Jasmine. "Sing for me?"

Jasmine blushed. "I-I'm not sure…"

Robin pouted. "Pleeeeeaaaaase? For me?"

Jasmine laughed. "Fine. _One_ song."

Robin smiled victoriously while Jasmine thought about which song she should sing, then remembered a song that reminded her of her parents. Jasmine began humming the tune.

(What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts)  
 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
 _That don't bother me_  
 _I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
 _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
 _Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
 _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
 _But that's not what gets me_

 _What hurts the most_  
 _Was being so close_  
 _And having so much to say_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was tryin' to do_

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
 _But I'm doin' it_  
 _It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
 _Still harder_  
 _Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_  
 _But I know if I could do it over_  
 _I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
 _That I left unspoken_

 _What hurts the most_  
 _Was being so close_  
 _And having so much to say (much to say)_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was trying to do, oh_

 _What hurts the most_  
 _Was being so close_  
 _And having so much to say (to say)_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was trying to do_

 _Not seeing that loving you_  
 _That's what I was trying to do_

Jasmine finished singing the last tune, and realized she had been crying. Robin must have seen it too, because he reached over and wiped her tears away. "You were thinking about your parents, weren't you?"

Jasmine nodded as Robin pulled her into a hug, covering her with his cape protectively while she sobbed into his chest. Robin felt a wet spot on his shirt from Jasmine's tears, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to feel safe. Robin held her tighter. "You can always talk to me. I'll be here."

Jasmine continued sobbing, while Robin began running his hands down her hair, whispering words of comfort to her. Eventually Jasmine calmed down, but Robin still held her, rocking back and forth. "Robin?" Jasmine asked meekly.

Robin looked down into Jasmine's green eyes. "Yea?"

"Thanks for making me feel better." Robin smiled down at her. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Jasmine nodded, resting back against Robin's chest. "Can you answer a question honestly for me, please?"

Robin tensed. "Jasmine, before you say anything, I am going to tell you who I am. Just not yet. I'll let you know when its time, but…"

Jasmine looked up at him. "But what?"

Robin looked at her uncertainly. "Can you please promise me that you'll still be my best friend and not be mad at me? I've wanted to tell you who I am for a while now, but Batman wouldn't let me…"

Jasmine smiled. "Ok, but I can't promise I won't be mad. But I will still be your best friend."

Robin sighed in relief. "But, you do owe me two."

Robin's head shot up, confused. "What? Why?"

Jasmine looked up at him. "Well, one for my _asterous_ performance and one for giving you a great time with the famous Blue Jay."

Robin smirked at her. "Touché."

Jasmine smiled, eyes closed, and rested against Robin, who wrapped his arms and cape around her protectively. The two sat like that for God knows how long, until Robin's com beeped. Robin pressed his ear.

"Robin here. Go ahead."

 _"Dude! Where are you? I thought we were gonna play video games tonight!"_

Robin paled. He had forgotten that he had promised Wally that he would play video games with him later. "Um, KF? I'm kinda busy right now."

 _"Kinda busy? What could possibly be more important than playing video games with your best bro? Other than fighting, which I know you're not doing because I can't hear any fighting in the background."_

Robin gulped. "Well…"

 _"Wait, is Jasmine there?"_

Robin paled more. "What? Pssh, no! What would ever make you think that?"

 _"…Dude, seriously?"_

Robin looked down at Jasmine's now sleeping form. "Ok, maybe she is."

 _"Oh my freaking gosh, man! You've got it so bad for her!"_

Robin's face blossomed red. "Shutup."

 _"Dude, you seriously need to bring her to the Cave sometime to meet the Team."_

"After Batman tests her. Then, I can tell her everything. My identity, the Team, our missions…everything." Robin heard Wally sigh on the other end of the line.

 _"Fine, but you gotta bring her this week. Otherwise, I'm dragging you both there. Hey, does she have any powers?"_

Robin shook his head slowly. "None that I know of."

 _"Is she hot?"_

Robin got mad. "WALLY!"

Wally laughed. _"I'm only kidding, dude. Chill."_

Jasmine began to stir. Robin rolled his eyes irritably. "Great job, KF. You made me wake her up."

 _"Wait, are you_ sleeping _with her?!"_

Robin blushed madly. "No, you idiot! Jaz and I are up on a skyscraper and she fell asleep! Gosh, Wally."

Robin could hear Wally laughing uncontrollably, then Artemis asking what was so funny. "KF, don't you dare-"

 _"Robin's sleeping with his_ girlfriend _, Jasmine!"_

Robin felt his face on fire. "No I'm not!"

He heard Artemis' laugh in the background. Jasmine looked up at him. "Robin? Who are you talking to?"

Robin smiled down at her. "Just some crazy friends of mine. Sorry I woke you up."

Jasmine smiled and was immediately awake. "Can I meet them?"

Robin paled and his mouth went dry. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea…"

 _"Why not? We'd love to meet your_ girlfriend _!"_ Robin felt his face grow hot again. "Dude! Not cool!"

Jasmine tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

Robin looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Well, they-they're kinda…weird. And loud, very loud."

Jasmine's smile grew bigger. "That's good!"

Robin groaned. He didn't have many options here. If he brought Jasmine to the Cave, the Team would tease him and her for who knows how long. But if he didn't bring Jasmine to the Cave, she might not be happy. Jasmine looked up at him. "Pleeeeaaaase, Robin?"

Jasmine began giving him her best puppy eyes. Robin tried to look away, but her green orbs captivated him. Robin sighed. "Fine, I'll introduce to them. _Later_."

Jasmine smiled. "Yes!"

Robin smiled back at her, then something occurred to him. "Wait, where did you learn the puppy eyes from?"

Jasmine smiled up at him. "It was Dick's idea."

Robin laughed. It was true, he did teach her that today. "Okay. Well, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

Jasmine nodded eagerly. "Okay, lets go."

 _"Aw, little Rob is taking his girlfriend out to get ice cream! He's growing up so fast!"_ Robin turned red. He had forgotten that he'd left his com on. "Dude! Seriously?!"

Robin heard Artemis and Wally laughing their heads off in the background. Robin rolled his eyes and turned his com off, pulling out his grappling gun. He shot it to the next building, then turned to Jasmine. "You coming?"

Jasmine nodded, putting her hands around his waist. "Hang on!"

Robin and Jasmine began swinging through Gotham, Jasmine whooping like crazy. Robin smiled the whole way there. Soon they arrived at Baskin Robins. Something occurred to Robin and he smirked. "Look, Jaz! Someone named an ice cream place after me!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. Robin widened his eyes in mock surprise, then shoved her back. This continued for a while, until Jasmine said, "Enough, I want that ice cream you promised me."

Robin chuckled. "Fine, lets go inside."

The two entered the building as they received numerous stares. Jasmine ordered strawberry and Robin ordered mint chocolate-chip. Robin looked around at the people staring at them. "You'd think that they'd never seen two vigilantes going out for ice cream," he said as they walked out of the building.

Jasmine gave him a flat look. "Probably because they've never seen two vigilantes go out for ice cream before, Robin."

Robin mock glared at her. "Don't give me that attitude. How was I supposed to know that they've never seen it before?"

The two glared at each other for a while before bursting into laughter. After they calmed down, they swung back to the skyscraper, pints of ice cream in hand.

Soon they came to the skyscraper and sat down on the edge, Jasmine swinging her legs happily as she ate her strawberry ice cream. Robin smiled at how childish she was being. Jasmine saw him staring at her and blushed. "What?"

Robin continued to smile at her. "Its just, how childish you're being. Its just really cute."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm cute?"

Robin felt his face go red for the third or fourth time that night. "No! I mean, you're not ugly. I mean, you're…argh!"

Robin put his face in his hands, embarrassed beyond belief as Jasmine laughed her head off. "Its ok, Robin! I get it. I was just teasing you."

Robin looked up and tried to glare at her, but failed miserably. Instead, a smile blossomed across his face. Jasmine smiled back, then continued eating her ice cream and looking at the view, swinging her legs. Robin began eating his mint chocolate-chip ice cream.

After a while, Robin looked over at Jasmine then her ice cream. Jasmine caught him staring, and offered him a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. "Want a bite?"

Robin nodded and Jasmine smiled. "Open up." Robin opened his mouth and ate the ice cream Jasmine offered. "Is it good?"

Robin nodded, enjoying the flavor. When he swallowed, Robin offered her some of his ice cream. "Do you want to try mine?"

Jasmine nodded with a curious look on her face. "I've never tried mint-chocolate chip before."

Robin widened his eyes at her. "Seriously?"

Jasmine gave him a sheepish smile, shaking her head. Robin smiled back, holding the spoon up. "Here."

Robin placed the spoon in her mouth, then pulled it back out. Jasmine closed her eyes, savoring the delicious ice cream. "Did you like it?"

Jasmine nodded, still not swallowing. Robin chuckled. Then, Robin's com beeped. Robin smiled sheepishly at Jasmine. "Sorry, this'll take just a sec."

Robin pressed his com. "Robin. Go ahead."

 _"Robin! We need help, the Cave's been attacked! We need all the help we can get, now!"_ Robin sighed. "Wally, I know you want to meet Jasmine, but seriously-"

 _"Get here NOW! Batman's orders!"_ The com went dead. Robin remembered Batman saying that Jasmine would be tested soon, so he looked at Jasmine. Jasmine frowned. "Whats wrong?"

"That was Wally, and he said the Cave is being attacked. We need all the help we can get. You in?" Jasmine's face brightened and she nodded eagerly. Robin smiled. It was nice that Jasmine wanted to help, even if was just a test.

Robin shot his grappling gun to the next roof and he and Jasmine swung to the nearest zeta beam. Robin turned to Jasmine. "Wait until I tell you to go, then you follow me. Okay?"

Jasmine nodded in acknowledgement. Robin smiled and walked into the zeta tube. _"Robin, B01."_

Robin looked around in the Cave. Batman and the Team were waiting in the mission room. Robin walked up to them. "Okay, how is this gonna work?"

Batman turned to him. "You are going to be captured and everyone else will be disguised as villains. I will be monitoring from the rec room."

Batman walked off, while the rest of the team got ready. Soon, everyone was dressed as a villain. Artemis and Wally were dressed in all black, like members of the League of Shadows. Miss Martian and Superboy were the Terror Twins. Aqualad was with Batman in the rec room, so he could analyze as team leader. Zatanna was Cheshire.

Robin was chained to a wall somewhere in the cave. A camera was in the room, with Cheshire(Zatanna) and her sai, who's job was to 'scare' Robin and Jasmine. Wally and Artemis guarded the door. The others were stationed in the living room of the cave, with the camera feed of Robin on the TV.

Robin's com beeped. He knew it was Jasmine. Robin nodded to Zatanna to put the plan in motion. "Well, what do you have here, Robin?"

She looked at the com. "You tell whoever that is to come here and there is no problem. Got it?" She pressed the com and held it out to him. _"Robin? Is it all clear?"_

Robin looked at Zatanna for a minute, then yelled into the com. "No Jasmine! Don't go into the zeta tube! The Cave's been-"

Zatanna punched Robin. Not hard enough to actually hurt him, but enough to get him to grunt in pain. "You stupid little boy!"

Zatanna pressed the com. "If you want to see your Boy Wonder again, come into the Cave, quietly. You have 15 minutes."

 _"What did you do with Robin?!"_ Zatanna faked a despicable laugh. "Oh, you naive little girl. He is simply hanging around, aren't you Robin?"

"Don't go into that tube, Jaz!" There was a silence, then an echo fell around the cave. _"Blue Jay, B09."_

Robin yelled. "No, Jasmine! Run!"

Back in the living area, Jasmine found the Terror twins waiting for her. She got into a fighting stance. "Where is Robin?"

Tommy laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. He's just hanging out with Cheshire." He motioned to the TV. Jasmine gasped as she saw Cheshire running her sai down Robin's cheek, who was struggling to get out of his bonds. Jasmine glared at the twins. "You'll regret this!"

Blue Jay attacked Tommy first, since he ticked her off. She swept his legs out from under him, and hit a pressure point. Tommy was out cold, which surprised Jasmine. She got into a fighting stance again to face Tuppence, who had a look of rage sketched on her face. Tuppence charged at Jasmine, who flipped over her and delivered a hard punch that knocked her out cold.

Jasmine looked at the twins that were now on the ground, unconscious. She smiled. Just like Robin and Dick had taught her. Jasmine looked at the TV, and saw that Robin now had a few scratches on his cheeks. Jasmine fumed. How dare Cheshire do this to him?!

Jasmine turned off the TV and listened, concentrating. She heard the teasing voice of Cheshire, coming from around the corner! Jasmine ran in the direction of the voice, and was met with two Shadows. She quickly analyzed them.

It looked like them female was very well trained, her fighting stance was perfect. The male, however…Jasmine mentally shook her head. He wasn't going to be so hard to beat, so Jasmine aimed for him first.

Jasmine feigned a punch to his face, and kneed him between the legs. Taking the opportunity she had opened, Jasmine knocked him out. She turned to the other Shadow, who came after her. Jasmine dodged the Shadow's fists, and hooked her foot around the Shadow's ankle, causing the Shadow to hit the ground. Jasmine kicked her in the head, knocking the Shadow out.

Jasmine walked through the door, and saw Cheshire cutting Robin once again. Jasmine looked around and found a crowbar. Seriously, what was a crowbar doing in here? Jasmine came up behind Cheshire with the crowbar and knocked her out before either of them had noticed her.

Robin stared at Jasmine in awe. How did she manage did enter the room without even him not knowing? Jasmine began working on breaking the chains. "You gonna catch flies, or are you gonna help me?"

Robin snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

As soon as Robin's chains came undone, Jasmine smiled and brought him into a hug. When they pulled away from each other, Robin's eyes widened in alarm as Jasmine felt a presence behind her. "Jasmine, look out!"

Jasmine turned around just as Cheshire swung the crowbar. Everything went black.

When Jasmine woke up, she was sitting in a chair with her wrists tied behind it. She looked up and saw Robin tied in a chair as well. Jasmine struggled against her bonds. "Don't bother, I already tried."

Jasmine looked at Robin incredulously. "Seriously? You're not gonna keep trying?"

Robin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted. "No, because Bird Boy here is smart. You should take a page out of his book."

Jasmine glared at the newcomer. "Cheshire. What do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to see if you really wanted to join this little Jr. Justice League. That tells me whether I have to kill you or not." Cheshire twirled her sai around lazily. Jasmine scowled at her. "Go ahead and kill me, just don't kill him."

Cheshire laughed. "Oh, you actually think that anyone has a choice on that matter?"

Jasmine felt her ropes finally untie, but held them together. "Please, I'll do anything."

Cheshire seemed to consider this. "Including joining the Shadows?"

Jasmine's eyes widened as she looked between Robin and Cheshire, considering her options. _"I could go undercover in the Shadows, then report to Robin of their plans! Perfect!"_

Jasmine feigned a sigh. "I'll go with you."

"Thats enough." Jasmine jerked up and saw Batman. She leaped up from her bonds and punched Cheshire, getting to Robin. Jasmine got out a knife and cut his bonds. She pulled Robin up. "Come on, before they-"

"Jaz!" Jasmine looked at Robin, confused. Robin smiled. "It was a test."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "It…was a test?"

Robin nodded and looked over at Tuppence, who changed into Miss Martian. "Miss Martian, what was Jasmine thinking when she agreed to join the League of Shadows?" Batman asked.

Miss Martian smiled at Jasmine. "She was thinking about getting intel from the inside, then meeting Robin on the skyscraper to warn us of their plans."

Batman gave a small smile to Jasmine. "Congratulations, Jasmine. You passed the test."

Jasmine looked at everyone, completely confused. "Whats going on? What was the test?"

"It was supposed to test your fighting, analyzing, and decision-making abilities. And you aced them all." Jasmine urned to Robin. "So, I passed the test. What does that mean?"

Robin's smile grew larger. "You're joining the team!"

Jasmine smiled. "Really?!" Robin nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, you did it Jaz!"

Robin picked Jasmine up by the waist and spun around, laughing. Jasmine grabbed Robin's shoulders as he spun around. "You did it Jaz! You can finally join the team!"

Robin slowly put her back on the ground, then Jasmine got an idea. "Wow, I can't believe I did it. I didn't think I'd be joining the team so soon."

Robin smiled. "Yea, you did it."

Jasmine gave him a flat look. "How many times are you gonna say that?"

Jasmine laughed. "Kidding, I'm just kidding."

Robin smiled. Someone cleared their throat. Jasmine looked over Robin's shoulder at the team. Wally spoke up. "Yeesh, get a room you two!"

Wally smirked as Robin turned around, face red. "Shutup, KF!"

Jasmine took the opportunity to jump on Robin's back. She grabbed his shoulders, getting a boost. "Ah! Jaz!"

Jasmine laughed as Robin regained his balance, hooking his hands under Jasmine's knees. Robin looked up at Jasmine. "Not cool!"

Jasmine leaned down and whispered, "Oh, but it was."

Robin let out an involuntary shiver. Wow, deja vu. Wally raised an eyebrow. "What was that you said, Jasmine?"

Jasmine and Robin glared at Wally. "Nothing," they said.

Robin smirked up at Jasmine as he got an idea. Jasmine froze. "Robin, what are you thinking?"

Robin began backing up against the nearest wall. "No, Robin! Stop!"

Robin squished Jasmine between him and the wall. "Not so fun, now is it?"

Jasmine glared down at him. "Move. Forward."

Robin laughed but did as she wanted. Jasmine yawned and realized how tired she was. She laid her head on Robin's shoulder. "Robin?"

Robin looked at her. "Yea?"

"I'm tired. Can we stay here tonight?" Robin chuckled. "Sure. We can sleep on the couch and watch some movies, if you'd like."

Robin smiled as Jasmine nodded sleepily. He made his way to the couch and sat down so Jasmine could get off his back. Jasmine leaned back and Robin got off the couch to get a blanket and some pillows.

When Robin got back, Jasmine was almost asleep. Robin smiled at her. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, Jaz. Jasmine, we're gonna watch a movie."

Jasmine nodded and opened one eye. "Are you just gonna stand there the whole time or come lay down?"

Robin chuckled as he put a pillow on the arm of the couch and pulled a blanket over Jasmine. Robin slipped under the covers, pulling Jasmine close to him as he leaned against the pillow. Robin picked up the remote and played the movie.

During the movie, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis joined them. Miss Martian and Superboy sat in the recliner chair, Wally and Artemis sat on the floor in front of Robin and Jasmine, and Aqualad sat on the other end of the couch Robin and Jasmine were sitting on.

About halfway through the movie, most of the team was asleep. Artemis' head was on Wally's shoulder, his head on hers. M'gaan had fallen asleep against Conner's chest, who's arms were wrapped protectively around her. Aqualad and Robin were still awake, Jasmine growing drowsy.

Robin chuckled as Jasmine laid against his chest, snuggled closer to him. Robin noticed Kaldur smiling at them. "What?"

Aqualad shook his head, still smiling. "It is not my place to say."

Robin raised an eyebrow at his comment, but left it alone. He looked back down at Jasmine, smiling. Jasmine yawned, struggling to stay awake. She caught Robin staring at her and looked up at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she mumbled. Robin rolled his eyes but smiling nonetheless. "You wish."

Jasmine smiled then shivered, getting cold despite the blanket Robin had brought in before. Robin noticed and pulled Jasmine closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Jasmine smiled at Robin's actions and snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Robin smiled down at her. "Anytime."

Jasmine hummed in acknowledgment as Robin began stroking her hair. Soon the two fell asleep in each others arms. Little did the two know that their picture was taken for blackmail. (WALLY!)


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning, Jasmine and Robin went for a walk. They decided to go to the park that they met at in Gotham. As soon as they got out of the zeta tube, Robin put an arm around her shoulders, pulling Jasmine close to him. Jasmine let out an 'oof' at the unexpected action.

Robin smirked, seeing Jasmine's reaction out the corner of his eye. Jasmine glared up at him. "Not cool, Rob."

Robin feigned hurt and faked a gasp of surprise, looking wounded. "I have no _idea_ what you are talking about."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, bumping his side. Robin smirked and bumped her back. Jasmine laughed as they continued their game, getting some odd looks from civilians.

Eventually, Robin bumped Jasmine near the street and a car came streaking in her direction. Jasmine's eyes widened as realized dawned upon her. Jasmine closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. "JASMINE!"


	22. Chapter 22

"JASMINE!"

Jasmine felt something grab her, bringing her with whatever grabbed her out of the way. Jasmine opened her eyes, panting. She looked over her shoulder to see Robin, who's arms were wrapped firmly around her torso. Jasmine stared at him in shock as Robin pulled her up and away from the street. Robin put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay, Jaz? Are you hurt?"

Jasmine shook her head. Robin sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. Jasmine shakily returned the embrace, still in shock of what just happened. Robin pulled away. "I thought you were gonna die…"

Jasmine nodded. "Me too."

Then something occurred to her. "Why did you do it?"

Robin's face turned red and he suddenly found interest in his shoes. How could he tell Jasmine that he had feelings for her? "Because I care about you."

Jasmine smiled and pulled Robin into another hug. Robin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again. Then he saw someone step out of the car that nearly ran over Jasmine. The woman ran over to the two, looking extremely concerned.

"Oh my goodness! Kitten, are you all right?" Jasmine pulled away from the hug to see the woman. Jasmine nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'm fine."

The woman pulled Jasmine into a quick hug. "I am _so_ sorry that this happened!"

The woman pulled away from Jasmine to look at Robin. "Young man, you are a hero! Rushing in to protect your wonderful girlfriend, that was truly courageous!" (I know, its dramatic. But some people are nice like that.)

Robin and Jasmine blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

The woman frowned. "He might as well be your boyfriend. Anyway, I apologize again for what happened. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, but its alright."

The woman's face lit up as if she realized something. "Wait just one moment, please!"

The woman rushed back to her car and grabbed a box, bringing it back to the two. "I found her in an alley," she said, holding the box out to Jasmine. Jasmine accepted the box and peered inside. What she saw made her heart melt. There was a kitten curled up inside, asleep. It had fur that looked almost silver fur. The kitten was curled up in a ball, tail laid over its muzzle.

The woman saw her expression and smiled. "She needs a home…"

Robin looked over Jasmine's shoulder and looked in the box. He had a similar reaction as she did. Jasmine looked at Robin. "Please, Rob? She needs a home…"

Jasmine began to give Robin her best puppy eyes. Robin didn't even bother trying to look away. Instead, he gave her a warm smile. "Sure, we can take her in."

Jasmine's face broke into a huge smile as she looked at the kitten. The woman looked between the two. "She doesn't have a name yet. What would you recommend?"

Jasmine thought for a minute, looking at Robin. Robin shrugged. "She's your kit, you name her."

Jasmine smiled at Robin's approval and looked down at the kitten, thinking. The kitten woke up, stretching and opening its jade blue eyes. Jade… Jasmine looked up at Robin and the woman, smiling. "Jade. Her name is Jade."

The kitten mewled and opened its jaws, yawning. It looked up at Jasmine, almost expectantly. Jasmine smiled. "Hello, Jade."

Jasmine poked her finger into the box and the kitten watched it attentively. Suddenly, it pounced on Jasmine's finger, nibbling on it. Jasmine laughed at Jade's actions. Robin smiled and watched Jasmine laughed, thinking about how much her life had turned around since he caught her stealing that wallet.

Jasmine stopped laughing and looked up at the woman. "My name is Jasmine, whats yours?"

The woman smiled. "Selina, my dear. Selina Kyle."

Robin's eyes widened. Selina Kyle…this woman was Catwoman! The woman smiled at the two of them before handing Jasmine a card. "In case you have any questions about raising Jade, you can call me."

Jasmine gratefully accepted the card before Selina walked back to her car, smiling. Jade turned back to Robin, eyes shining. "Can we go to the manor? I know we were gonna go to the park, but I really want to introduce Jade to Dick!"

Robin smiled at her behavior. "Of course, we can go to the park later."

Jasmine squealed and grabbed Robin's wrist, tugging him to the manor. When they got there, Jasmine bid Robin goodbye and ran upstairs to find Dick. "DICK! Come quick! I need to show you something!"

Jasmine ran to her room, putting Jade's box down. She picked up the kitten gently before placing her on the ground. Jade walked around, sniffing everything before coming back to Jasmine. Jade mewled and climbed into Jasmine's lap. Jasmine smiled down at the silver kitten. "Jaz? Where are you?"

"I'm in my room!" Jasmine called. She looked up when she heard the door open to reveal Dick. Jade looked up as well, and bounded over to Dick. Dick looked down at Jade in adoration. He walked over to Jasmine, trying not to step on the kitten that was darting in between his feet. When he made it to Jasmine, he sat down. Jade jumped into Dick's lap, purring. Dick smiled and began petting Jade.

"And who would this be?" he asked Jasmine. Jasmine smiled. "This is Jade. Jade, this is Dick."

Jade crawled up to Dick's shoulder and pressed against his neck, purring. Jade jumped from Dick's shoulder to Jasmine's, repeating the action. Jade soon jumped down and ran around the room, exploring. Jasmine laughed at how adorable the kitten was.

Dick smiled at Jasmine's behavior. Did he mention how good it was to see her happy? Jasmine looked over and noticed Dick smiling in her direction. Jasmine smirked and said, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Dick smirked in return. "Maybe I will."

Dick scooted over to Jasmine and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him while he pulled out his phone. At that moment Jade decided to jump into their laps and stretch across them. Dick and Jasmine smiled at the camera, Jasmine laughing slightly as Jade stared up at the camera in confusion and curiosity.

Dick took the picture and turned his phone off, his arm still around Jasmine's shoulders. The two sat in an awkward silence as Jade continued to explore her new home. Jasmine started feeling tired and drowsily laid her head on Dick's shoulder. Dick looked down and smiled at her. Jasmine looked up and raised an eyebrow.

'What?' she seemed to question. Dick shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'Nothing. Carry on.'

Jasmine closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep. That is, until Dick asked her, "Do you want to go get ice cream?"

Jasmine looked up at Dick in confusion. Dick and Robin were constantly asking her that. What if… Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Dick, then looked down. "Hey Dick?"

"Yea?" Jasmine took a deep breath. "You would never lie to me, right?"

Dick went silent. "No, I wouldn't."

Jasmine looked up at him. "Then answer this question honestly: are you Robin?"

Dick paled. He knew she was gonna ask this. Bruce would kill him if Dick told her the truth…oh, screw it. Dick looked her in the eyes. "Yes."

Jasmine smiled. "I knew it!"

Dick looked at her, confused. "You're…not mad?"

Jasmine gave him a look. "Oh, I'm not happy that you kept this from me."

Dick looked down shamefully. Jasmine put a finger under his chin so he would look back at her. "But I'm glad that you told me the truth."

Dick smiled, happy that she wasn't upset. Dick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Jasmine smiled and returned the embrace. Jasmine pulled away. "But…"

Dick paled. "But what?"

Jasmine smirked at him. "You have to do what I say for the rest of the month."

Dick gaped at Jasmine as she laughed. "A _month_? Are you serious?"

Jasmine stopped laughing but still smiled. "Yes I'm serious!"

Dick groaned as Jasmine continued laughing. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Jasmine thought for a minute. "Carry me on your back to the living room."

Dick rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless as he bent down so Jasmine could get on his back. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Dick's neck as Dick hooked his hands under her knees. Soon Dick was making his way downstairs.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as they passed. Dick answered his unspoken question. "She's holding a grudge on me cause I didn't tell her I was Robin before now so I have to do what she says for the rest of the month."

Alfred didn't seem surprised. "Well, Master Dick, you probably should have told Miss Jasmine before now. Then you wouldn't be carrying her all through the house."

Bruce entered the room, a smirk on his face. "Something tells me Dick would have to carry his girlfriend all around the house either way, Alfred."

Dick and Jasmine blushed. "We're not dating!" they said as Alfred and Bruce laughed.

Bruce stopped laughing. "Yet."

Jasmine felt so embarrassed she hid her face in Dick's neck. Dick, sensing that Jasmine was uncomfortable, glared at Bruce. "Will you cut it out? You're making her upset."

Bruce motioned to the two while looking at Alfred. "See? They have the connection and everything."

Alfred smiled. "Indeed but I believe we have teased them enough, Master Bruce."

Bruce sighed. "I suppose you're right, Alfred."

Jasmine had zoned out a while ago. She was remembering the gangs from the streets, and what they would try to do to her… Jasmine let out a stray tear. Dick looked up, feeling Jasmine shake.

"Hey, Jaz? You okay?" he whispered gently. Jasmine shook her head. Dick frowned. He knew it was embarrassing to have Bruce and Alfred tease them about dating, but not that embarrassing. Dick went over to the couch and sat on the edge, letting Jasmine get off. Dick turned around and knelt in from of her. "Hey, come on Jaz. Whats wrong?"

Jasmine shook her head again. He would be disgusted if he knew what those people did to her. Dick placed a finger under her chin and pulled her up so Jasmine was looking at him. "Jaz, you can talk to me. I won't judge, and I won't tell. I promise."

Something about the way Dick spoke to her made Jasmine feel safe, like she could confront him with anything. Jasmine took a breath and looked at the floor again.

"When I was on the streets, there were these bad people. They tried to…" Jasmine broke off, not wanting to continue. Dick sat there, waiting patiently. "Jasmine, what did they do to you?"

Jasmine calmed down before she could start crying again. "They would try to have 'fun' with me. They touched me and they, they…"

Jasmine stopped talking. She just couldn't keep talking about it. Jasmine looked up at Dick, expecting him to call her a w**** or something worse. Instead, she found a look of rage on his face. Jasmine cowered, scared of what he would do. Dick must have seen this because his features relaxed, trying not to frighten her. He sat on the couch and pulled Jasmine into his lap, running a hand down her dark brown hair repeatedly. Jasmine buried her face in Dick's chest, sobbing quietly. Dick shushed her and rocked back and forth, whispering words of comfort to her.

"I'll always be here for you. Always," he whispered. Jasmine looked up at him. "Promise?"

Dick smiled down at her. "Promise."

Dick cradled Jasmine in his arms for a while. "Hey do you want to watch a movie?"

No reply. Dick looked down. "Jaz?"

Dick smiled. Jasmine had fallen asleep in his arms…again. Dick carried her bridal style up to her room and placed her on the bed. Dick left the room, looking at Jasmine one last time. "Good night, Jaz."

With that, Dick shut the door and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Jasmine woke up and looked around. How did she get into her room? Oh yeah, she fell asleep in Dick's lap and he must have brought her up here. What a gentleman. Jasmine looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:34. Jasmine groaned and went downstairs to find Alfred and Dick. Dick had a plate of cookies in his lap on the couch and Alfred was baking, probably some more cookies. Jasmine walked over to Dick and took the plate of cookies.

"Hey!" Dick protested as Jasmine took a cookie from the plate. She looked down at him. "Quit whining! Big baby."

Dick pouted as Jasmine sat in his lap, picking up another cookie. Dick wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist as he leaned over her shoulder, taking a bite of the cookie. Jasmine looked at him. "Hey!"

Dick smiled and swallowed the bite. Jasmine frowned. "That was my cookie."

"Not anymore." Dick leaned forward and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. Jasmine tried to pull away, giggling. But Dick wouldn't let her go.

"Dick!" Jasmine squealed, trying to push him off her. Dick stopped and smiled at her. "What? I didn't do anything wrong."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as Dick pecked her on the cheek one more time. Jasmine took another cookie from the plate, watching Dick suspiciously. Jasmine brought the cookie to her face, but Dick took another bite. Jasmine put the cookie down, glaring at Dick. Dick laughed. Jasmine was so cute when she was mad.

"Ok, ok. I won't do it again. Promise." Jasmine rolled her eyes and took a bite of her cookie, leaning into Dick's chest. Dick rested his chin on Jasmine's head. Jasmine took a cookie from the plate and held it above her head. Dick smiled and took a bite of the cookie, savoring the soft chocolate-chips. Jasmine smiled and ate the rest of the cookie, leaning back against Dick's chest. Dick rested his head on hers, pulling Jasmine closer. Jasmine crossed her arms, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes as something occurred to her.

"Hey, Dick?" she asked, tilting her head up.

"Hm?" Dick looked down at her.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we weren't vigilantes?" Dick shook his head. "Never. You know why?"

Jasmine shook her head, curious. Dick smiled down at her. "If I weren't Robin, I would never have found you."

Jasmine laughed. "Thats sweet, Dick. Cheesy, but sweet."

Jasmine leaned back again. Dick got an idea and smirked down her. Jasmine froze. "I know that look, its never a good sign."

Dick's smirk grew. "For you, no it usually isn't a good sign."

Jasmine opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Dick started tickling her ribs. Jasmine thrashed around in his lap, trying to get away. "Dick! S-stop!"

Jasmine fell on her side so her legs were still on Dick's, but he was hovering over Jasmine, still tickling her. After a while, Dick decided he had tortured Jasmine enough and placed his hands on either side of her head, smirking down at Jasmine while she caught her breath. Jasmine looked up at Dick, breathing heavily.

"I hate you," she breathed out. Dick smirked and leaned down. "No you don't. You know you love me."

Jasmine scoffed and looked away from Dick. Dick frowned. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

Jasmine didn't look at him. Dick sighed. Jasmine could be so _stubborn_. Dick smirked. But, there were ways to persuade her. Dick leaned down so Jasmine felt him breathing on her neck.

"Jasmine," Dick whispered. Jasmine let out an involuntary shiver, but still didn't look at him. Dick tickled her ribs a little, causing Jasmine to wriggle underneath him. Jasmine glared at Dick, who's face was an inch away from hers.

"What do you want, Dick?" Dick played with a piece of Jasmine's hair. "Well, I want a lot of things."

Dick looked back down at Jasmine to see her face beet red. Dick smirked as Jasmine glared and tried to push him off her. "Dick, get _off_ me!"

Dick pretended to consider it. "How about…no."

Dick smirked as Jasmine glared up at him. "Dick!"

Dick scolded her in a mocking manner. "Jasmine! Watch your language!"

Jasmine tried to push Dick off her again, but he wouldn't get up. Dick continued smirking as Jasmine glared at him.

"What do you _want_?!" she exclaimed furiously. Dick's smirk grew. "Surprise me?"

Dick closed his eyes. Jasmine's eyes widened as she realized where this was going. Was Dick asking her to…kiss him? Wait, he wanted her to surprise him, right? Jasmine smirked. He'll be surprised. Jasmine flicked Dick's nose and he shot up, looking down at her in disbelief. Jasmine laughed at his reaction. Dick smirked and leaned down.

"That wasn't very nice, Jaz." Jasmine stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes. "You wanted me to surprise you, so I did."

Jasmine laughed again as Dick growled in frustration. Dick was tired of waiting. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Jasmine's. Jasmine's eyes bulged as she looked at Dick's closed eyes, trying to process what was happening. Dick pressed his lips harder against hers.

 _"D*****, Jasmine. Kiss me back, push me away, do something!"_ he thought. Jasmine relaxed and kissed Dick back, running her hands through his hair and pulling him closer. Dick had to prop himself up on his elbows to keep from falling on Jasmine.

"Are you sure you're not dating?"

Jasmine and Dick broke apart quickly and Dick fell off the couch. The two looked up to see Bruce leaning on the back of the couch, smirking. "BRUCE!"

Bruce laughed and walked off as Dick stood up, face red. "Not cool!"

"Ok, ok. By the way, you need to take Jasmine to the Cave today. She needs to get to know the Team."

"Ok," Dick replied. He sighed and looked at Jasmine, who was now sitting up. Dick gave her a sheepish smile and offered his hand. Jasmine took it and Dick pulled her up, and she landed really close. Dick smirked and wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist. Jasmine blushed. "Dick!"

Dick smiled. "What?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and rested her forehead on Dick's chest. Dick lifted her face by her chin and pecked her lips. Dick grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled her upstairs. "Come on, we better get ready to go!"


	24. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


End file.
